La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Suivez les aventures de Gohan, jonglant entre lycée et son nouveau métier de Super Héros. Sans parler de Videl... -Complète-
1. Premier Jour d'Ecole

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 1 : Premier Jour d'Ecole**

« Tu veux que j'aille au lycée ? » demanda Gohan, qui revenait de son entraînement matinal. « Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Très sérieuse. Je t'ai inscrit à Orange Star High School, à Satan City. C'est l'un des meilleurs lycées du monde. Tu commences lundi. »

« Mais enfin, maman, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au lycée ! Je pourrais être diplômé de l'université si je voulais ! » protesta le jeune Saïya-jin.

« Je sais ça, et ce n'est pas vraiment pour ton éducation que je t'envoi au lycée. Il est grand temps que tu te socialises et que tu aies des amis de ton âge. »

« Mais Maman… »

« Pas de mais. Tu iras, point final. Fin de la discussion. »

Gohan soupira, vaincu. « Très bien. »

Sa mère clappa des mains, les yeux brillants. « Parfait ! Comme ça tu pourras enfin rencontrer une jolie jeune fille, et j'aurais enfin les petits enfants que j'ai tant attendus ! »

_J'aurais dû m'en douter_, pensa Gohan.

Le lundi arriva trop vite pour le demi Saïya-jin, qui volait à présent en direction de Satan City, où plus précisément, Orange Star High School. Il atterrit dans une allée déserte, et commença à marcher vers de son nouveau lycée. En chemin, il entendit des coups de feu. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Une banque se faisait cambrioler.

_Je ne peux pas partir sans rien faire,_ pensa-t-il. _Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse… Je sais ! Je vais me transformer en Super Saïya-jin !_

En une fraction de seconde, il se transforma ; ses cheveux prenant une couleur dorée et ses yeux turquoise. Justement quand il s'apprêtait à passer à l'action, une jeune fille brune arriva et commença à s'occuper des criminels.

_Elle se défend plutôt bien,_ pensa-t-il. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin d'intervenir finalement…_

Puis soudain, un des cambrioleurs sortit une mitrailleuse, la pointant sur la jeune fille, qui se gela sur place.

_J'ai parlé trop vite on dirait._

Justement quand le bandit commença son attaque, Gohan apparut devant la jeune fille, attrapant toutes les balles d'une main. Il se redressa lentement, et ouvrit sa paume de main, les balles tombant sur le sol.

« Un monstre ! Filons d'ici ! » s'écria le cambrioleur, sautant sur la jeep qui démarra de suite.

Gohan tendit son bras dans la direction de la jeep, et avec un cri, la jeep fut renverser.

Satisfait de son travail, il s'apprêta à partir, quand il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à la jeune fille brune. Maintenant qu'il était près d'elle, il pouvait mieux la regarder. Elle était plutôt petite, les cheveux attaché dans deux couettes, et avait les plus beau yeux bleus qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il rougit un peu.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit un moment, puis sourit. « Appelle-moi Saïyaman. »

Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il disparut.

Videl regarda dans tout les côté, se demandant comment il avait fait pour disparaître ainsi.

« Je découvrirais qui tu es, Saïyaman, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. »

---

Il se tenait devant la porte de la salle de classe, nerveux comme jamais. Ce serait la première fois pour lui qu'il serait avec des adolescents de son âge, et il espérait pouvoir s'intégrer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa doucement à la porte, et, après y avoir été invité, entra dans la classe.

« Ah, tu dois être le nouvel élève. » dit le professeur. Il se tourna vers la classe. « Votre attention s'il vous plait. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève dans notre merveilleuse école. Il a obtenu les meilleurs résultats à son examen d'entrée. Et si tu nous parlais un peu de toi, petit ? »

« Euh… Bonjours. Je m'appelle Son Gohan. J'aime lire et… » Il hésita. « Les arts martiaux. »

« Bien. Maintenant va te trouver un place que je puisse commencer mon cours. »

« Euh oui. »

Il jeta un regard autour de la classe, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la jeune fille brune qu'il avait sauvée tout à l'heure.

_Merde, je ne savais pas qu'elle était élève ici_, pensa-t-il. _J'espère qu'elle ne me reconnaîtra pas._

« Y'a une place libre ici ! » s'exclama une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts.

C'était justement à côté de la jeune fille brune. Il sourit nerveusement, et monta les marches jusqu'à la place indiquée, où il s'assit.

« Salut, je m'appelle Erasa. A côté de toi c'est Videl, et lui c'est Shapner. » présenta Erasa.

« Enchanté. »

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui est le père de Videl. C'est Mister Satan, le sauveur du monde ! »

« Ah bon ? J'aurais jamais deviné ; vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. »

_Qui aurait cru que cet imposteur avait une fille aussi jolie…_ pensa-t-il. Il cligna des yeux. _C'est moi qui viens de penser ça ?_ Il jeta un regard à Videl, une teinte rose colorant légèrement ses joues. _Ben c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie…_

« Tu as entendu parler du Great Saïyaman ? » demanda Erasa, le sortant de ses pensés.

_Les nouvelles vont vite…_

« Non, qui est-ce ? » mentit-il.

« C'est vrai que tu es nouveau, tu n'as pas dû entendre parler de lui. C'est un Super Héros qui est intervenu lors d'un braquage ce matin. Videl m'a dit qu'il a arrêté des balles d'une seule main et qu'il a renversé une voiture rien qu'en criant dessus. »

« Impressionnant. »

« Maintenant que j'y pense. » intervint soudain Videl. « Saïyaman portait une chemise blanche, un gilet noir, et un pantalon marron. Exactement comme toi, quelle coïncidence. »

Gohan se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, commençant à transpirer. « Euh… C'est drôle… »

« Je t'en pris. » dit Shapner, intervenant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. « Ne me dis pas que tu penses que c'est _lui_ le Great Saïyaman ? Je pari qu'il ne sait même pas se battre. En plus, ses cheveux ne sont même pas dorés. »

« Il a pourtant dit qu'il pratiquait les arts martiaux. » rappela Erasa. « Mais tu dois avoir raison. T'en connais, toi, des gens capable de changer la couleur de leurs cheveux à volonté ? »

« Mouais… » fit Videl, n'ayant pas l'air très convaincue. « Tu dis que tu pratiques les arts martiaux ? Tu as commencé à quel âge ? »

« Quatre ans. » répondit-il sans réfléchir.

« Wow, tu dois être fort. » dit Erasa.

« On pourra vérifier ça tout à l'heure, en sport. On fait Arts Martiaux. » dit Videl.

« Ah… Ah bon ? »

« Hé, là haut ! Un peu de silence ! » s'écria le professeur.

« Désolé. » firent-ils, se cachant derrière leurs livres.

Le reste des cours se passa très lentement pour Gohan, qui avait appris tout ce qu'on enseignait ici quand il n'était qu'un enfant. A l'heure du déjeuner, il surprit tout le monde par la quantité de nourriture qu'il engloutissait. A part cela, rien de bien intéressant se passa. Enfin, vint le cours tant redouté de sport, à la fin de la journée.

« Comme vous le savez, » commença le professeur de sport, « nous faisons Arts Martiaux. Des volontaires pour une petite démonstration ? »

Videl leva la main. « Je voudrais me battre contre le nouveau, Gohan. »

« Très bien. » fit le professeur. « Tous les deux, montez sur le ring. »

Les deux combattants montèrent sur le ring, Gohan commençant à transpirer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'irais pas à fond contre toi. » dit Videl.

_C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète_, pensa Gohan. _Que faire ? Je crois que le mieux serait de perdre le combat._

« Prêt ? Commencez ! »

Immédiatement, Videl fonça sur son adversaire, tentant de lui envoyer un coup de poing, qui fut facilement évité. Elle continua avec un coup de pied destiné à ses côtés, mais il fut évité tout aussi facilement, ainsi que le reste de ses attaques.

_Elle se débrouille plutôt bien,_ pensa Gohan. _Bien, il est temps de laisser passer quelques attaques._

Et effectivement, il la laissa lui donner un coup de poing au menton, puis un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen. Il fit semblant d'avoir de souffle coupé par l'attaque, se pliant en deux, mais finit par se redresser.

_Bizarre,_ pensa Videl. _Un moment il évite sans problème toutes mes attaques, et l'autre il se prend deux coups beaucoup trop facilement…_

Elle fronça les sourcils, fonçant de nouveau sur son adversaire. Il évita les deux premiers coups puis contre-attaqua avec un coup de poing dans ventre. Videl écarquilla les yeux, ayant le souffle coupé, mais se redressa, lui donnant un coup de poing à la mâchoire qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

Ne le laissant pas le temps de se remettre, elle lui envoya un coup de genoux à la nuque qui l'envoya hors du ring. Elle sourit, reprenant son souffle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'adversaire valable.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, lui tendit la main, qu'il prit avec un sourire, et l'aida à se relever.

« Tu es très fort. » dit-elle.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » dit-il.

« Beau combat, les jeunes ! » dit le professeur.

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin du cours, ainsi que la fin de la journée.

Gohan rangeait ses affaires dans son casier, ravi que cette journée soit enfin terminée.

« Hé, Gohan. »

Gohan ferma son casier, et se tourna vers Shapner. « Oui ? »

« Je voulais te dire… Je suis désolé de t'avoir mal jugé, tu es visiblement très fort vu que tu as pu tenir tête à Videl. Même moi je n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps contre elle. »

Gohan sourit. « C'est rien. »

« Tu devrais t'inscrire au club d'Arts Martiaux. »

« Je ne penses pas m'inscrire dans un club. J'habite assez loin et je n'aurais pas le temps pour une activité après les cours. »

« Ah ? Et où tu habites ? » demanda Videl, qui venait d'arriver.

« 439 département Est. »

« QUOI ??! Mais c'est à plus de cinq mille kilomètres d'ici !! Comment tu fais pour venir ici tous les jours ?! » s'exclama Videl.

Il se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. « Bon faut que j'y aille, hein. A demain ! »

Videl le regarda s'éloigner en courant, fronçant les sourcils. Elle décida de le suivre, voulant savoir comment il faisait pour rentrer chez lui. Elle sortit rapidement du lycée, et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Gohan des yeux. Elle le trouva en train de marcher tranquillement, et le suivit discrètement pendant un moment.

_C'est bizarre_, pensa-t-elle. _Il n'a pas l'aire d'avoir de moyen de transport. Comment fait-il pour venir au lycée tous les jours ?_

Elle le vit prendre un virage, et le suivit. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait disparu.

« Mais… Où est-il passé ? »

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, Gohan regarda sa camarade de classe regarder dans toutes les directions, sûrement à sa recherche. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette fille semblait avoir des soupçons sur lui. Déjà qu'il était habillé comme Saïyaman.

« Hum… Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour changer rapidement de vêtements… Peut-être que Bulma pourra m'aider. »

Décidé, il s'envola, direction Capsule Corporation. Il atterrit devant de dôme géant une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et sonna à la porte. A son grand soulagement, c'était Bulma qui vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il préférait évitait le Prince des Saïya-jins.

« Tiens, Gohan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda la scientifique.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Bulma. » dit-il.

« Entre, on va en parler dans le salon. »

Elle l'entraîna dans l'un des salons de Capsule Corp, et il lui raconta son problème.

« Je pourrais mettre une tenue dans une montre-capsule. Tu as quelque chose de particulier en tête ? »

« Un simple kimono fera l'affaire. » répondit Gohan.

« Oh, que dirais-tu de la tenue de combat de ton père ? »

« Ce serait parfait. Merci Bulma. »

« Donne-moi deux heures. »

Deux heures plus tard, Bulma avait terminé de traficoter la nouvelle montre de Gohan, et la lui donna.

« Je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur le bouton rouge, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Bulma acquiesça, et il s'exécuta. Immédiatement, la tenue de combat orange et bleu que son père portait toujours remplaça ses vêtements. Pour compléter le tout, il se transforma en Super Saïya-jin, devenant le Great Saïyaman.

« Génial ! Maintenant personne ne pourra me reconnaître ! Merci Bulma ! »


	2. Le Marché

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Marché**

Videl fronça les sourcils, fixant une photo du Great Saïyaman. Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il lui piquait son job. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le faisait mieux qu'elle. Cela faisait que renforcer son envie de le démasquer.

« Je découvrirai qui tu es. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

---

Gohan volait en direction de son lycée. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait commencé le lycée, et il trouvait qu'il s'était plutôt bien intégré. Il s'était fait des amis, dont Erasa, Videl, et Shapner, le dernier le respectant depuis son combat contre Videl, lors de son premier jour.

Cela faisait aussi deux semaines depuis sa première apparition en tant que « le Great Saïyaman ». Sa mère avait un peu protesté, disant qu'il devait se concentrer sur ses études (et de trouver sa future femme), mais elle savait qu'il était le fils de son père, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il passa le grand panneau de bienvenue de Satan City, où l'on pouvait voir Mister Satan faire le signe de la victoire. Il secoua la tête au supposé « sauveur du monde ». Il était en fait ravi que Mister Satan avait clamé être le vainqueur du Cell Game ; il n'avait absolument pas envie d'être célèbre.

Alors qu'il survolait la ville, il vit qu'un immeuble était en feu. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble en feu, déjà en costume de Saïyaman, aiguisant ses sens pour sentir s'il y avait des gens à l'intérieure. Il en trouva un, très faible, et en se concentrant plus intensément, il reconnu le Ki comme étant celui de Videl. Paniquant, il fonça dans l'immeuble, se dirigeant vers le Ki très faible de sa camarade de classe. Il la trouva après un moment, inconsciente, et se précipita sur elle, la portant dans ses bras. Il sortit de l'immeuble en feu, et déposa Videl sur le sol.

Elle ne respirait pas.

Ne voyant qu'une solution, il commença à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, puis un massage cardiaque, répétant l'action à plusieurs reprises.

« Allez, respire… » fit-il, avant de recommencer, lui faisant du bouche-à-bouche.

Alors qu'il avait toujours sa bouche contre la sienne, elle se réveilla enfin, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle le repoussa de toute ses forces, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je… te sauve la vie ? » répondit-il avec hésitation.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Retourne d'où tu viens ! »

Il roula des yeux, puis se redressa. Décidant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec elle, surtout qu'il était déjà en retard, il lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir et s'envola, la laissant furieuse contre lui.

Il se demandait pourquoi elle semblait détestait Saïyaman à ce point, alors qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Gohan. Il secoua la tête, s'éclairant les idées, et atterrit sur le toit de son lycée. Il regarda sa montre, et grimaça. Il avait dix minutes de retard. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le lycée, descendant les marches qui menait aux couloirs maintenant désert du lycée Orange Star, se précipitant vers sa classe, devant laquelle il arriva en quelques secondes. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, frappa dessus, puis entra après avoir été invité.

« Ah, Monsieur Son, ravi que vous ayez décidé de nous gracier de votre présence. » dit le professeur, causant à quelques élèves de ricaner.

« Désolé… Mon réveil n'a pas sonné… » mentit-il.

« Toujours la même excuse. Bon, allez vous asseoir, que je puisse continuer mon cours. »

Il ne se fit pas prier, et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Videl n'était pas à la sienne ; elle avait dû être emmenée à l'hôpital. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Il sourit. Vu la force avec laquelle elle l'avait repoussé, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Il rougit en repensant au bouche-à-bouche qu'il avait dû lui faire. Etait-ce le moment de penser qu'elle avait les lèvres très douces ?

« Hé, Gohan. » chuchota Erasa, le tirant de ses pensés. « Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge. »

« Oui, ça va. T'inquiète. » répondit-il en chuchotant lui aussi.

« Tu sais où est Videl ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Elle doit sûrement être en train de combattre de crime quelque part. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis retourna son attention au cours.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du déjeuner que Videl fit son apparition.

« Ben alors Videl, où tu étais ? » demanda Erasa, alors que Videl s'installait à leur table à la cafétéria.

« A l'hôpital. Ils ont insisté de me faire des examens après l'incendie. » répondit Videl.

« C'est vrai que le Great Saïyaman t'a fait du bouche-à-bouche ? Oh t'as tellement de chance ! »

Les deux adolescents bruns rougirent, mais Videl se reprit rapidement.

« De chance ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? »

Mais Erasa l'ignora. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour être à ta place ! Tu es toujours avec lui, et en plus, c'est clair qu'il craque pour toi. »

Gohan recracha le riz qu'il était en train de manger, s'étouffant à moitié.

« Ça va Gohan ? Tu es tout bleu. » s'inquiéta son amie blonde.

« Ça… Ça va… » Il toussa un peu, rougissant légèrement. « Euh… Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que le Great Saïyaman craque pour Videl ? »

« Ben c'est évident ! Il suffit de voir la façon dont il la regarde. »

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, Erasa. » dit Videl.

Erasa haussa les épaules. « Pense ce que tu veux, moi je sais ce que je dis. »

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment là, et les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours. Gohan repensait à ce qu'Erasa avait dit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'la façon dont je la regarde' ? _sedemanda-t-il. _Je ne regarde pas Videl différemment des autres…_

---

Gohan, dans son costume de Great Saïyaman, regarda les policiers arrêter les criminels avec une certaine satisfaction. Il se sentait toujours bien après avoir arrêter un crime.

« Bien, maintenant que mon travail est terminé, je vais y aller. » dit-il.

Il s'apprêta à s'envola, mais une main l'arrêta, attrapant la sienne. Il rougit malgré lui, regardant Videl interrogativement.

« Attends. » fit-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je… J'ai un service à te demander. » dit-elle, presque timidement.

Il leva un sourcil, pas habitué à ce comportement de la part de la jeune fille, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

« Je t'écoute. » fit-il.

« Je… Je voudrais que tu m'entraîne. »

Gohan cligna des yeux, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. « Que je t'entraîne ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je déteste devoir l'admettre, mais tu es plus fort que moi. Et j'ai besoin d'un entraîneur ; les autres, je les ai tous dépassé depuis longtemps. Et puis, je voudrais savoir faire tous les trucs que tu sais faire, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de trucage, contrairement à ce que dit mon père. Tu… Tu crois que je pourrais apprendre ? »

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde est capable de faire ce que je fais, avec de l'entraînement. »

« Alors… Tu es d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

_Elle est trop mignonne_, pensa-t-il.

« Je veux bien, mais à une condition. » dit-il après un moment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Laquelle ? »

Il sourit largement. « Que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me démasquer. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me démasquer. » répéta-t-il, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

« Tu… Tu peux pas me demander ça… »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Elle le regarda un moment, puis soupira. « Très bien. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Génial, tu es libre samedi ? »

« Euh… oui. »

« Je passerais te prendre vers huit heures, ça te va ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Parfait, alors à samedi. »

Et il s'envola. Videl sourit, le regardant disparaître à l'horizon. Bientôt, elle pourrait faire la même chose !

Puis elle fronça les sourcils, se rappelant la condition. Comment avait-il pu lui demander une chose pareille ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle avait _besoin_ de savoir qui il était réellement ?

Enfin bon, si c'était le prix à payer pour devenir plus forte, soit.

---

Le lendemain, au lycée, Gohan remarqua que Videl avait l'air bien joyeuse. Il sourit, en sachant parfaitement la cause. Il se demanda comment il allait lui apprendre à voler et à lancer des Ki blasts ; la seule personne à qui il avait appris à faire ces choses était Goten, et lui était un Saïya-jin, donc ce n'était pas difficile. Mais Videl était humaine, et elle n'avait sans doute jamais entendu parler de Ki.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner, et le tirant de ses pensés.

« Vous faites quoi ce samedi ? » leur demanda Erasa, en chemin vers la cafétéria. « J'avais pensé à ce qu'on aille au cinéma ou quelque chose. »

« Je suis prise ce samedi. » dit Videl.

« Ah ? Tu as un rendez-vous avec un garçon ? »

Videl rougit, quoique c'était difficile de dire si c'était d'embarrassement ou de colère. « Mais pas du tout ! Je dois m'entraîner. »

« Oh allez, Videl, tu peux bien faire une pause de ton entraînement de temps en temps, non ? »

« Non. Tu sais bien que le championnat du monde est pour bientôt, et je tiens à être prête. »

« Aw t'es pas drôle. » fit Erasa. Puis elle se tourna vers les deux garçons. « Et vous, vous êtes libre ce samedi ? »

« Désolé Erasa, mais je… euh… Je dois garder mon petit frère et son ami samedi. Une autre fois peut-être ? » dit Gohan.

Elle se tourna vers Shapner. « Il ne reste que toi, Shapi. Ça te dit un petit rendez-vous que toi et moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de prévu de toute façon. » répondit le blond.

Les quatre adolescents s'installèrent à une table libre de la cafétéria, et Gohan décapsula son énorme déjeuner, les trois autres se servant dedans. C'était devenu une habitude de partager son déjeuner avec ses trois amis, qui commençaient à s'habituer à le voir manger autant.

---

Le samedi arriva bien vite, et Videl se leva de bonne heure pour se préparer pour l'arrivée du Great Saïyaman. Elle était prête à huit heures moins dix, et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, attendant l'arrivée du Super Héros.

A huit heures pile, on frappa à la porte-fenêtre de son balcon. Elle se précipita vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir, et laissa entrer Saïyaman.

« Pile à l'heure. » dit-elle.

Il sourit, puis la porta dans ses bras, la prenant par surprise.

« Mais-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Il ne dit rien, la regardant avec un sourcil levé, puis s'envola par la porte-fenêtre. Videl s'accrocha de toute ses forces au cou de Gohan, n'étant pas habitué de voler avec seulement les bras d'un jeune homme pour la soutenir.

« Videl, tu peux serrer mon cou moins fort ? Tu m'étouffes. »

Elle desserra son emprise sur son cou. « Désolé. »

Videl finit par se relaxer, et admira le paysage qui défilait sous eux. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir voler par elle-même, pas qu'être dans les bras de Saïyaman soit désagréable…

_Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Ça doit être l'altitude qui me faire penser n'importe quoi._

Il finit par se poser dans les montagnes, au milieu de prairies qui s'étendaient à l'infini. Il déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur la terre ferme, qui fit quelque pas, admirant son entourage.

« C'est magnifique, comme endroit. » dit-elle, prenant une bouffée d'aire pure.

Il sourit, puis s'assit sur l'herbe en tailleur, mentionnant à Videl de faire de même, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter.

« Bien, je vais commencer par t'apprendre à contrôler ton Ki. » dit-il.

« Ki ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est ton énergie vitale. Chaque être vivant possède un Ki, et c'est nécessaire pour pouvoir voler ou lancer des attaques d'énergie, aussi appelé Ki blast. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et comment je fais pour contrôler mon… Ki ? »

« Ce n'est pas très difficile. Tu dois te concentrer et chercher ton Ki à l'intérieure de toi. Regarde. »

Il se concentra un petit moment, puis une petite lueur bleutée sortit de ses paumes. Videl s'approcha pour mieux la regarder, émerveillée. Puis la lueur disparut.

« A toi maintenant. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis se concentra à son tour. Voyant qu'elle était tendue, il lui dit de se relaxer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis se concentra de nouveau, plus relaxer cette fois. Une heure, deux heures passèrent, et enfin, une petite lueur apparut entre ses paumes. Puis elle disparut, et Videl s'écroula, se sentant vider. Heureusement, les bras puissants de Gohan étaient là pour la soutenir.

« Bravo, tu apprends vite. » félicita-t-il.

Elle sourit, puis, se rendant compte de leur position, rougit, et se redressa, s'écartant de lui.

« Bien, on va faire une petite pause, pour que tu puisses récupérer un peu, puis je vais t'apprendre à mieux contrôler ton Ki, et enfin, à voler. »

« D'accord. » dit-elle faiblement, toujours épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire.

Ils s'allongèrent sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne, et Videl s'endormit bien vite. Soutenant sa tête avec sa main, le coude sur l'herbe, Gohan la regarda dormir, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_Elle est vraiment très belle,_ pensa-t-il. _Est-ce qu'Erasa aurait raison ? Est-ce que je craquerais vraiment pour Videl ?_

Avec un peu d'hésitation, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage, puis ses doigts tracèrent doucement la peau de sa joue, émerveillé par la douceur de celle-ci. Voyant qu'elle bougeait un peu, il retira sa main en vitesse, les joues brûlantes, mais fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Il la laissa dormir une heure, puis la réveilla doucement. Elle se redressa, se frottant les yeux avec ses doigts.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une heure. Je pense tu as suffisamment récupérer d'énergie, on peut continuer l'entraînement. »

Puis soudain, il sentit un Ki puissant approcher. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel Ki, c'était celui du Prince des Saïya-jins en personne, Végéta.


	3. Leçon de Vol

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 3 : Leçon de Vol**

Végéta atterrit devant les deux adolescents, l'un nerveux et l'autre curieux.

« Gamin, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à notre entraînement quotidien aujourd'hui ? » demanda le Prince.

Gohan remercia Dendé que Végéta n'appelait jamais personne par son prénom.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, Végéta, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'entraîner avec toi avant un moment. »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu es trop occupé avec ta compagne ? »

Gohan rougit furieusement. « Ce n'est pas ma compagne, Végéta, juste une amie. »

« C'est ça, je te crois. »

« Puisque je te dis que ce n'est qu'une amie ! » s'énerva le demi Saïya-jin. « Je ne fais que l'entraîner, rien de plus ! »

« Tu perds ton temps à entraîner une humaine, alors que tu pourrais l'utiliser pour t'entraîner ? Pathétique. »

_Une humaine ?_ pensa Videl. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?_

« Ouais, c'est ça, je suis pathétique. » fit Gohan sarcastiquement. « Maintenant, si tu voudrais bien nous laisser, je dois continuer à l'entraîner. »

« Hmph. » fit le Prince, avant de s'envoler.

Gohan soupira de soulagement en voyant Végéta s'en aller, et il remercia une nouvelle fois Dendé que Végéta n'avait pas dit son nom.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Videl. « Je l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part… »

« Un ami, en quelque sorte. Je m'entraîne avec lui les week-ends, habituellement. » répondit Gohan.

Videl continua de réfléchir. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part, mais où était-ce ? Soudain, elle eut une illumination.

« Le Cell Game ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « Le Cell Game ? »

« Il y était ! Cet homme ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Il faisait parti du groupe de gens qui avait affronté Cell ! » réalisa-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Puis elle se tourna vers Gohan. « Mais alors ça veut dire que… Le petit garçon du groupe, c'était toi ! »

Gohan commençait à transpirer. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle reconnaisse Végéta, et encore moins qu'elle le reconnaisse, lui.

« Euh… C'est-à-dire que… »

« N'essaies pas de nier ! Je sais que c'était toi ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt. »

Il soupira. « Oui, c'était moi. Et je préférerais que tu gardes cette information pour toi. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Okay. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, cette fois de soulagement.

« Dis-moi, » dit-elle après un moment. « Mon père a vraiment vaincu Cell ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu en doutes ? »

« Oui… Je veux dire, c'est vrai que mon père est fort, mais j'ai vu ce dont Cell était capable, et ce n'était pas du trucage. J'ai toujours eu du mal à croire que mon père ait vaincu Cell. »

Il resta un moment silencieux, ses yeux fixant le ciel, se demandant s'il devait lui dire.

« Tu en as parlé avec ton père ? » lui demanda-t-il après un moment, tournant ses yeux turquoises vers elle.

« Non… Je préfère en être sûre avant de le confronter. » répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant. Mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait lui dire ou pas.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qui s'est passé. » dit-il finalement. « Demande à ton père. »

Elle soupira, mais n'insista pas. Gohan regarda sa montre, réalisant qu'il était déjà midi passé, et son ventre gronda bruyamment, lui rappelant que c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

« On va manger, puis on reprendra l'entraînement, okay ? » fit-il.

« Okay. »

Il sourit, puis sortit une capsule de sa poche, appuya sur le bouton puis la lança. Le nuage de fumé se dissipa, révélant une table remplie de nourriture.

« Euh… C'est pas un peu trop ? » demanda Videl.

« Je me demandais si c'était assez… »

Un grosse goute de sueur perla sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Puis, n'attendant pas plus longtemps, Gohan commença à engloutir son déjeuner.

« Ta façon de manger me rappelle celle de Gohan. » dit Videl après un moment.

Gohan avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de parler. « Gohan ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Un garçon de ma classe. » répondit-elle. « Lui aussi a un gros appétit. »

Haussant les épaules, Gohan recommença à manger. Bientôt, toutes les assiettes furent vidées, et Gohan rangea la table dans sa capsule, la mettant dans sa poche.

Puis, Gohan entreprit d'apprendre à Videl à contrôler son Ki, ce qu'elle réussit à faire assez rapidement. Gohan était vraiment étonné par la vitesse à laquelle Videl apprenait. Cette fille était vraiment très douée.

« Bien, maintenant que tu sais contrôler ton Ki, tu vas pouvoir apprendre à voler. » dit-il. « Pour voler, il faut que tu concentres ton Ki sous tes pieds, et t'en servir pour te soulever dans les airs. »

Videl hocha la tête, et commença à se concentrer, fermant les yeux. Au bout de quelques heures, elle réussit à flotter de quelques centimètres du sol, puis commença à monter de plus en plus haut. Sentant que pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle rouvrit les yeux, et fut surprise de voir qu'elle était à plus de vingt mètres du sol. Tellement surprise, qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre, et tomba, fermant les yeux, attendant l'impact. A la place, elle sentit deux bras puissant l'attraper, et elle rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant dans les bras du Great Saïyaman.

« C'était très bien. » dit-il. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu apprennes si vite. »

Elle sourit, puis rougit, se rendant compte qu'elle était _encore_ dans ses bras. Pas que ce fut désagréable…

_Argh ! Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?_ pensa-t-elle. _C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui ! Ça doit être la fatigue. Oui, c'est sûrement la fatigue…_

« Euh… Tu peux me relâcher s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il rougit un peu, puis s'exécuta.

« Je te félicite. » dit-il. « Tu es très douée. »

Elle sourit. Il regarda sa montre.

« Il commence à faire tard, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. » dit-il. « Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Cette fois, elle était préparée quand il la porta dans ses bras, et il s'envola, se dirigeant vers Satan City. Une fois de plus, Videl admira le paysage avec émerveillement, ne remarquant pas que Gohan la regardait. Après un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était observée, et se tourna vers Saïyaman, le regardant interrogativement. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, rougissant furieusement. Videl sourit. Il était si mignon quand il rougissait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!_ pensa-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de penser ça !_

Enfin, l'imposant Manoir Satan apparut à l'horizon, et Gohan atterrit sur le balcon de la chambre de Videl, déposant celle-ci sur le sol.

« Merci pour les leçons. » dit Videl.

« C'était un plaisir. » dit Gohan. « Demain, même heure ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et il s'apprêta à s'envoler, mais il s'arrêta, se tourna vers Videl, et se baissa, déposant un doux baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, dont les joues prirent feu.

Il sourit, ses propres joues prenant une légère teinte rose. « A demain ! »

Et il s'envola. Videl toucha sa joue, où les lèvres du Super Héros étaient quelques secondes plus tôt, et, doucement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre.

« A demain, Great Saïyaman. »

---

« C'est très bien, Videl, continues comme ça. »

C'était dimanche, le deuxième jour des leçons de vol de Videl, et celle-ci se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Elle volait de plus en plus haut, et pouvait même bouger un peu dans les airs.

Videl redescendit sur la terre ferme, essuyant la sueur sur son front. « Une petite pause. »

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, et Gohan s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Qui t'a appris à te battre ? » demanda Videl après un moment, brisant le silence.

« Mon père défunt, et quelques uns de ses amis. » répondit-il.

« Ton père est mort ? »

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux fixant le vide. « Lors du Cell Game. »

« Je… Je suis désolée… »

Il se tourna vers elle, lui souriant. « C'est rien, tu ne savais pas. »

« Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un parent ; j'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais sept ans. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, un silence plutôt confortable. Après quelques minutes, Videl se leva.

« Bien, on reprend l'entraînement maintenant ! »

Gohan sourit, la regardant flotter dans les airs, toujours assis sur l'herbe. Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Videl volait de plus en plus aisément dans les airs.

« Videl ! On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ! » cria Gohan. « Il commence à se faire tard ! »

« D'accord ! »

Videl atterrit devant lui, et il se leva, la portant dans ses bras, et s'envola.

« Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès en seulement deux jours, je suis fier de toi. » dit Gohan.

Elle rougit au compliment, puis sourit. « J'ai eu un bon professeur. »

Il sourit à son tour. « Il va falloir que tu t'entraîne tous les jours, après les cours. On verra quels seront tes progrès la semaine prochaine. »

Elle hocha la tête, et ils continuèrent de voler en silence. Bientôt, le Manoir Satan fut en vue, et Gohan atterrit sur le balcon de la chambre de Videl, et la déposa sur le sol.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on se verra dans la semaine pour combattre le crime ? » fit Gohan.

« Oui, je suppose. »

Il sourit, et, comme hier, déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, puis s'envola, lançant un « A bientôt ! » au passage.

Videl sourit, puis entra dans sa chambre, et s'écroula sur son lit. Apprendre à voler consommait vraiment beaucoup d'énergie, et elle était épuisée. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle avait encore ses devoirs à terminer, et grimaça, mais se leva malgré tout, et commença à faire ses devoirs.

---

_Ces criminels n'apprendront jamais_, pensa Gohan, envoyant l'un des criminels s'écraser contre un mur avec un coup de pied. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Videl s'occupait d'un des bandits elle aussi, pendant qu'il en assommer un autre avec un coup de poing.

Enfin, tous les bandits furent menottés et emmenés par les policiers.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec toi, Videl. » dit le Great Saïyaman.

Elle sourit, le regardant s'envoler et disparaître à l'horizon. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle devait retourner en cours, ayant quitté celui-ci en plein milieu à cause d'un appel de la police, et monta en vitesse dans son Jet Copter, s'envolant vers Orange Star High School. Elle pensa au Great Saïyaman. Ils étaient en bien meilleurs termes depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui donner des leçons de vol, une semaine plus tôt, et elle avait fait d'énorme progrès. Elle n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de son Jet Copter, et pourrait voler d'elle-même. Elle avait hâte que ça arrive.


	4. Le Projet

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 4 : Le Projet**

Gohan regarda Videl voler aisément dans les airs. Elle était vraiment incroyable, cette fille. En à peine deux semaines, elle avait réussi à métriser l'art de voler dans les airs. C'était son dernier cours de vol, et la semaine prochaine, il commencerait à lui apprendre à lancer des Ki blasts. Cela ne devrait pas lui prendre trop longtemps à maîtriser, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle apprenait.

Il sourit, écoutant le rire mélodieux de la jeune fille alors qu'elle volait. Il s'était vraiment attaché à elle pendant ces deux week-ends qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et il s'était finalement avoué que, oui, il craquait vraiment pour Videl.

Celle-ci atterrit devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Merci beaucoup Saïyaman. »

Il répondit à son sourire. « Mais de rien, Videl. C'était un plaisir. »

Son sourire s'élargit, et elle se mit à flotter dans les airs. « Tu m'accompagne ? »

Il hocha la tête, et la suivit dans les airs. Ça allait lui manquer de ne plus la tenir dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête, s'éclairant les idées, et se concentra sur le chemin vers Satan City. Bientôt, le Manoir Satan fut en vue, et ils atterrirent sur le balcon de la chambre de Videl.

« Merci encore. » dit Videl.

Puis, elle s'approcha de lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce geste surprit le Super Héros, qui était devenu écarlate. Il bégaya un au revoir et s'envola en vitesse. Cela fit rire Videl, qui entra dans sa chambre, ses doigts effleurant ses lèvres, qui avait embrassé la joue très douce de Saïyaman.

Elle sourit.

---

Videl volait dans le ciel. Elle-même avait du mal à croire qu'elle volait sans aucune aide, rien que son Ki. Des gens la virent voler. D'abord surpris, puis ils l'acclamaient, lui faisant des grands signes. Elle sourit, leur faisant des petits signes aussi. Enfin, son lycée fut en vue, et elle vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le toit, et plus elle s'approchait, mieux elle pouvait voir qui était ce quelqu'un. C'était Gohan.

Elle atterrit à côté de celui-ci, qui feignit la surprise en la voyant atterrir.

« Tu sais voler, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Sa seule réponse fut un grand sourire, et il haussa les épaules, retournant son attention vers le ciel. Elle le regarda. C'est vrai qu'il était beau… Pas étonnant que pratiquement toutes les filles du bahut lui couraient après. Etrange qu'il ne sortait avec aucune fille ; il devait bien y avoir au moins une qui lui plaisait parmi toutes celles qui lui courait après.

« Dis, Gohan. » commença-t-elle.

« Hmm ? » fit-il, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le ciel.

« Pourquoi tu ne sors avec aucune fille ? Il doit bien en avoir une qui te plait, parmi toutes celle qui te courent après. »

Elle le vit rougir, et il se mit à balbutier.

« Ben… Euh… C'est que… En fait… »

« Tu n'es pas gay, au moins ? »

« NON !! » s'exclama-t-il, plus rouge que jamais.

« Alors, il y a une fille qui te plait ? »

« Ben en fait… oui. » finit-il par avouer.

« Ah… » fit-elle, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se sentait jalouse. « Et qui est-ce ? »

Il rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. « C'est… Euh… C'est un secret. »

Elle s'approcha de lui. « Allez… Dis-moi… Je la connais ? »

« Euh… Oui… En quelque sorte. »

« C'est Erasa ? »

« Non. »

« Angela ? »

« Non. »

« Moi ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, le regard détourné, les joues cramoisies. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était tout de même pas elle, si ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas…

« N-Non. » finit-il par dire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Bon alors, c'est qui ? »

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Gohan soupira de soulagement, ravi de pouvoir s'échapper de cette conversation plus qu'embarrassante.

« Bon, faut qu'on aille en cours, hein, si on veut pas être en retard. » dit-il, avant de foncer vers la porte du toit.

Videl resta un moment sur le toit, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. « Je découvrirais qui c'est, tu peux compter sur là dessus. »

Elle avait, pendant un instant, réellement cru qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais, non. Pourquoi un garçon comme lui s'intéresserait à elle ? Elle secoua la tête, et rentra dans le lycée, se dirigeant vers sa classe.

---

Gohan regarda nerveusement Videl, qui était assise à sa droite, en train de prendre des notes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ne découvre pas que la fille qui lui plaisait, c'était elle. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il lui dise qu'il y avait une fille qui lui plaisait ? Il aurait dû mentir !

_Mais quel idiot ! _pensa-t-il._ Maintenant, c'est sûr, elle va tout faire pour découvrir qui c'est. Et je la connais, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle fait tout pour l'obtenir. _

« Votre attention, s'il vous plait. » fit le professeur, le tirant de ses pensés. « Vous aurez un projet à faire pour lundi, sur une personnalité, en binôme. Vous allez devoir interviewer cette personnalité. Je vais vous annoncer les groupes : Akamura Seiji et Bojo Sato, Daisuke Ken et Gâto Tony, (…) Pensil Shapner et Rubber Erasa, Satan Videl et Son Gohan… »

Gohan se raidit. Il allait devoir faire ce projet avec Videl ? Pas que passer du temps avec elle le dérangeait, bien au contraire, mais maintenant, elle aurait encore plus l'occasion de le questionner sur la mystérieuse fille qui lui plaisait.

Il jeta un regard à sa 'partenaire', qui avait un grand sourire.

_Je suis mort._

---

Gohan soupira, regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du Jet Copter. C'était le jour suivant. La personnalité qu'ils devaient interviewer n'était autre que Bulma Brief, et ils se rendaient maintenant à la Capitale de l'Ouest.

« Alors, Gohan, » commença Videl. « Et si on continuait notre petite conversation ? »

Il soupira encore. « Je ne te le dirais pas, Videl, n'insiste pas. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que… Je ne peux pas. »

« Allez, dis-moi… Je te jure que je ne le dirais à personne. »

« Non. »

« Gohan… »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

« Et toi, il y a un garçon qui te plait ? » demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

Elle rougit. « Ben… En fait… »

Il leva un sourcil. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Je te le dirais si toi tu me dis qui c'est. »

« Pas question. »

Elle soupira. « T'es vraiment chiant, tu sais ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Je sais. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la Capitale de l'Ouest, et Videl atterrit son Jet Copter devant l'imposant immeuble qu'était Capsule Corporation. Gohan vit Videl descendre du Jet, de plus en plus nerveux.

« Ben alors, tu descends ? J'ai pas toute la journée ! » fit Videl.

Gohan soupira, et lentement, descendit du Jet Copter à son tour. Videl alla sonner à la porte, Gohan trainant les pieds derrière elle. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une très souriante Bulma.

« Oh, vous devez être les élèves venus pour l'interview. » Puis elle remarqua le demi Saïya-jin derrière la jeune fille brune. « Gohan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Salut Bulma. Je suis là pour t'interviewer avec mon amie. »

Videl regarda Gohan, puis Bulma, puis son regard retourna sur Gohan. « Tu connais Bulma Brief ??!! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Euh… Oui. Elle et mon père étaient de très bons amis. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?! »

« Tu… n'as jamais demandé. »

La jeune fille brune le regarda, les yeux plisser. Puis elle tourna son attention vers la scientifique.

« Pouvons-nous commencer ? »

---

Gohan soupira de soulagement, volant vers sa maison. L'interview avec Bulma s'était passée sans encombre, et il remercia Dendé qu'un certain Prince Saïya-jin avait décidé de rester dans sa salle de gravité tout le long de leur visite. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas expliquer à sa jeune camarade de classe comment il connaissait Végéta, surtout après leur rencontre pendant l'entraînement de Videl, quand il était le Great Saïyaman.

Bulma n'avait laissé échapper aucun de ses secrets, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	5. Study Time

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 5 : ****Study Time**

Enseigner à Videl l'art des Ki blast n'avait pas été très difficile ; ça ne lui avait prit qu'une journée pour apprendre. Videl était vraiment très doué.

Maintenant, c'était dimanche, le commencement de leur entraînement au combat au corps-à-corps. Videl était très frustrée de ne pas pouvoir toucher même une fois son adversaire, qui ne semblait pas fatiguer du tout, alors qu'elle était plus qu'essoufflée. Elle avait tout tenté, mais rien n'y faisait ; il était tout simplement trop rapide pour elle.

« Argh ! Arrête de bouger, à la fin ! » s'écria-t-elle, plus que frustrée.

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire, alors qu'il continuait à éviter toutes ses attaques sans grand effort.

Elle s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« On peut faire une pause si tu veux. » proposa le demi Saïya-jin.

« Non ! Pas avant que je réussisse à te toucher ! »

« Ça risque de durer un moment. »

« Ça m'est égale ! J'y passerais la nuit s'il le faut ! » rétorqua la jeune brune.

Gohan soupira. « Videl, tu es épuisée. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Tu ne seras que plus efficace avec ton énergie restaurée. »

« Très bien ! Mais après la pause, prépare-toi à mordre la poussière ! »

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Si tu le dis, Videl. Si tu le dis. »

Elle alla s'allonger sous l'ombre d'un grand arbre, et ferma les yeux. Gohan alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la regardant avec un sourire. Après un moment, Videl rouvrit les yeux, et il détourna rapidement son regard, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué qu'il la regardait. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était évident que Videl ne le voyait que comme un ami, et il devrait s'en estimer heureux, vue qu'elle détestait Saïyaman au début. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être plus qu'un ami pour la jeune fille.

« On reprend l'entraînement ? » demanda celle-ci, le tirant de ses pensés.

Il hocha la tête, et se leva, vite suivit de son élève, et ils s'éloignèrent de l'arbre, se faisant face. Puis, n'attendant pas plus longtemps, Videl fonça sur le Great Saïyaman, l'attaquant avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Mais rien n'y faisait ; la différence de niveau entre eux deux était tout simplement trop grande. Il évitait ses attaques avec tant de facilité que cela l'enrageait.

Après des heures de tentatives désespérément inutiles, Videl s'avoua vaincu.

« Tu es trop fort pour moi. J'abandonne. » dit-elle, s'écroulant sur l'herbe, fermant les yeux.

Gohan s'approcha prudemment de sa camarade, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Hé, tu vas bien ? »

« Pas trop. Ma fierté en a pris un coup. Moi qui pensais être la deuxième personne la plus forte du monde après mon père… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ton père est plus fort que toi ? »

Elle ouvrit un œil. « Ben c'est le champion du monde, et il a vaincu Cell. Enfin, je crois. »

« Tu t'es déjà battu contre lui ? »

« Non. Je n'assiste même pas à ses entraînements. »

_Je m'en doutais_, pensa Gohan. _Videl ignore qu'elle est plus forte que son père._

« Tu vas participer au championnat du monde des arts martiaux ? » demanda soudain Videl, changeant de sujet.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » répondit-il.

Elle se redressa un peu, se maintenant avec ses coudes sur l'herbe. « Pourquoi pas ? Avec ton talent, tu pourrais facilement arriver jusqu'en final. Peut-être même battre mon père. »

« Ce genre de compétition ne m'intéresse pas. »

_Bien que l'idée d'humilier ton père soit très tentante_, ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux que tu ne participes pas. Sinon, je n'aurais aucune chance. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du Super Héros, mais il ne répondit rien. Un silence plutôt confortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents, qui regardaient le soleil se coucher à l'horizon.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. » dit Videl, brisant le silence, se levant.

Gohan se leva à son tour. « Je te raccompagne ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ça ira, je connais le chemin. »

« D'accord. Sois prudente. »

Elle sourit, et commença à léviter. « T'inquiètes. Salut ! Et merci pour l'entraînement ! »

Il la regarda devenir un point invisible à l'horizon, puis soupira, et s'envola à son tour, rentrant chez lui.

---

Videl se prit la tête entre ses mains, poussant un soupir exaspéré. Ces exercices de maths étaient tout simplement incompréhensibles ! Elle n'y comprenait rien, mais alors rien de rien.

« Ça va, Videl ? » demanda son voisin de table doucement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du professeur.

« Non, pas du tout ! » répondit Videl. Un regard du professeur la fit baisser la voix. « Je ne comprends vraiment rien aux maths ! »

« Ben, si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider. » proposa le demi Saïya-jin.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina. « C'est vrai, tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Ça sert à ça les amis. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Merci, tu es un ange ! On pourrait étudier chez toi après les cours, d'accord ? »

« Euh… On est obligé d'aller chez moi ? »

_Je préférerais éviter une rencontre entre Videl et ma mère_, pensa Gohan.

« Les garçons sont formellement interdits chez moi. » répondit Videl.

« Ton père t'interdit d'amener des garçons chez toi, mais il te permet d'aller chez eux ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je lui dirais que je suis chez Erasa. »

« Bon… d'accord… » accepta-t-il à contrecœur.

« Parfait ! Rendez-vous sur le toit après les cours. »

_Au moins_, pensa Gohan, _elle ne me questionne plus sur la fille qui me plait._

---

Gohan regarda le paysage défiler à une vitesse qu'il jugeait de bien trop lente. A cette vitesse, ils arriveraient chez lui en deux heures, alors que cela ne lui prenait que vingt minutes quand il volait par lui-même. Il avait bien évidemment prévenu sa mère par téléphone qu'il serait en retard, ne voulant pas avoir un rendez-vous avec la célèbre poêle à frire de sa mère. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille à côté de lui, qui avait les yeux fixés droit devant elle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il secoua la tête.

_Arrête de rêver, idiot,_ se réprimanda-t-il. _Elle ne te verra jamais autrement qu'en tant qu'ami._

Il soupira. C'était vrai, pourtant ; Videl ne le verrait jamais autrement qu'en tant qu'ami. Cette pensée le déprima, et il retourna son regard vers le paysage.

Enfin, après deux interminables heures de voyage en silence, ils virent la petite maison des Son approcher à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Videl atterrit son Jet Copter devant la maison, et descendit de celui-ci, suivit de Gohan. Celui-ci s'avança vers la porte d'entrer, et, après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, l'ouvrit.

« Maman, je suis rentré ! » s'écria-t-il en entrant dans la maison, vite suivit de Videl, qui referma la porte derrière eux.

Sa mère sortit de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon. Elle remarqua la jolie jeune fille à côté de son fils, et immédiatement se mit à rêver de petits enfants. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, pour le bien de son fils, et adressa un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, je suis Son Chichi, la mère de Gohan. » fit-elle en tendant sa main.

Videl la prit avec un sourire, et elles se serrèrent la main. « Enchanté Madame Son, je suis Satan Videl. »

Chichi parut étonné, et regarda son fils pour confirmer les dire de la fille de Satan. Voyant qu'il hochait la tête, elle retourna son attention sur Videl, et son sourire réapparut.

« Je t'en pris, appelle moi Chichi. »

Puis soudain, quelque chose de floue fonça sur Gohan, le faisant tomber par terre. Videl vit alors que la chose floue était en fait un mignon petit garçon, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir plus de sept ans, avec les cheveux bruns et hérissés qui partaient dans toutes les directions, les yeux noirs, et portant un kimono orange et bleu qui lui semblait bien familier.

« Grand frère, tu es enfin rentré ! » s'écria le petit garçon, qui était assis sur le ventre de son grand frère. « On peut jouer maintenant ? »

« Désolé Goten, mais je dois étudier avec mon amie. » répondit Gohan, soulevant le petit garçon de son ventre, le déposa à terre et se leva.

Goten remarqua alors la jeune fille brune. « Salut ! Je suis Goten ! Tu es la fiancée de mon frère ? »

Les deux adolescents rougirent furieusement.

« Non, Goten, on est juste amis ! » s'écria Gohan, plus rouge que jamais.

« Je suis Videl. » dit-elle, tentant d'ignorer la rougeur de ses propres joue.

« Goten, et si tu allais jouer dehors ? » demanda Gohan, dont les joues reprenaient petit à petit leur couleur normal.

« Okay ! »

Et la boule d'énergie était partie.

Gohan soupira, puis se tourna vers sa camarade de classe. « On va étudier dans ma chambre. Suis-moi. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Gohan, celui-ci, toujours un gentleman, laissant passer la jeune fille avant lui. La chambre n'était pas très grande. Elle contenait un lit, un bureau, une commode, une armoire, et une bibliothèque.

Gohan s'installa sur une des chaises face au bureau, et commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac. Videl l'imita rapidement.

Une heure qu'elle l'écoutait parler, un sourire aux lèvres, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

_Il est vraiment très beau_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Videl, une légère teinte rose colorant ses joues. Elle secoua la tête, et commença enfin à réellement écouter ce que lui disait Gohan.

Après quelques heures d'explications, Videl commençait enfin à se réconcilier avec les maths. Il faut dire, Gohan était un très bon professeur.

Ils rangeaient maintenant leurs affaires, ayant fini leur 'session d'étude'. Gohan accompagna Videl jusqu'à son Jet Copter avec un pincement au cœur, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille.

« Videl, attends ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans son Jet Copter.

Elle se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. « Oui ? »

« Je… J'ai un aveu à te faire. » dit-il. « Je t'ai menti. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « A quel sujet ? »

« Quand je t'ai dis… que ce n'était pas toi la fille qui me plaisais. »

Videl avait les yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Il lui caressa la joue. « Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, Videl. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça pour une fille avant toi… »

Elle retint son souffle quand elle vit le visage du jeune homme s'approcher dangereusement du sien, les yeux clos. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, et pourtant, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Pire, quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ferma les yeux, et répondit au baiser. Doux et tendre au début, le baiser s'intensifia quand elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et lui les siens autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils durent se retirer.

« Wow. » fit Videl.

« Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche. » dit Gohan avec un petit rire. Puis il redevint sérieux. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma petite amie ? »

Elle baissa la tête, s'écartant de lui, manquant tout de suite la chaleur de ses bras. « Je ne peux pas, Gohan. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec des garçons moins forts que mon père. »

« Il n'est pas obligé de savoir. » dit Gohan. « Ça pourrait être notre petit secret. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Gohan enroula une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de la jeune fille, l'attirant contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour de la traille du jeune homme, et soupira. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

« D'accord. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Gohan, et il lui releva le menton, l'embrassant encore une fois.

Tout deux ignoraient qu'une certaine mère de famille avait suivit toute la scène, des cœurs à la place des yeux, se mettant à imaginer à quoi ressembleraient ses futures petits enfants.


	6. Pris Sur le Fait

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 6 : Pris Sur le Fait**

Gohan soupira, regardant sa montre. A cause de ces foutus cambrioleurs, il allait encore être en retard. Quelle idée de cambrioler une banque si tôt le matin ? En fait, il avait espéré pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Videl avant les cours, mais maintenant, c'était raté.

Il assomma le dernier cambrioleur, dit au revoir à Videl et s'envola vers son lycée. Il arriva à destination en quelques minutes, et atterrit sur le toit. Il se dépêcha d'aller en classe, fut réprimander par le professeur, s'excusa, et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Videl n'était pas encore là, évidemment ; cela lui prenait plus de temps pour arriver au lycée, même si elle volait de plus en plus vite.

Il zappa complètement le cours, commençant à rêver de sa petite amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage en voyant l'objet de ses pensés arriver en classe. Elle lui sourit timidement, et alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de lui.

Ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète, pour ne pas attiser la colère du père ultra-protecteur de Videl, Mister Satan. Pas que Gohan était inquiet pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas attirer des problèmes à Videl.

Et puis, ça donnait du piment à leur relation.

Les cours se passèrent très lentement, puis, enfin, la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner retentit. Comme tous les jours, les quatre adolescents allèrent à la cafétéria et se servirent dans le déjeuner de Gohan. Celui-ci finit rapidement de manger, puis s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, Videl s'excusa à son tour.

Leur deux amis blonds se regardèrent, puis décidèrent de suivre discrètement Videl. Ils virent qu'elle allait sur le toit, et se demandèrent ce qu'elle allait faire la bas. Puis, doucement, sans un bruit, ils ouvrirent légèrement la porte du toit, et écarquillèrent les yeux.

Là, sur le toit, il y avait Gohan et Videl, et ils s'embrassaient.

« Oh mon Dieu !! » s'écria Erasa.

Les deux adolescents bruns s'écartèrent brusquement, les joues en feu.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! » firent-ils.

« Ah ouais ? » fit Shapner. « Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à embrasser MA Videl ?! »

« Je ne suis pas TA Videl, Shapner. » rétorqua Videl. « Je ne l'ai jamais été, et je ne le serais jamais ! »

« Mais… Depuis quand tous les deux… ? » demanda Erasa, encore sous le choc.

Les deux bruns baissèrent la tête, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« C'est très récent… » répondit Gohan.

« Mais vous devez nous promettre de ne rien dire à personne. » continua Videl.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent les deux blonds.

« Parce que si mon père savait, il tuerait Gohan. »

Le demi Saïya-jin supprima un ronflement. _Ou plutôt, essaierait_, pensa-t-il.

« Vous nous promettez de garder ça pour vous ? » insista la jeune brune.

« Oui, d'accord. » répondirent les deux blonds.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'aies choisi l'intello à moi. » dit Shapner.

« Je te rappel que l'« intello », comme tu dit, pourrait te botter le cul. » dit Gohan.

Shapner rit nerveusement, sachant parfaitement que c'était vrai. A ce moment, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, et les quatre adolescents retournèrent en classe.

---

C'était samedi. Et comme tous les samedis, Videl attendait dans sa chambre que Great Saïyaman arrive pour qu'ils puissent aller à leur point d'entraînement habituel. Mais aujourd'hui, contrairement à d'habitude, Saïyaman était en retard. De vingt minutes, pour être précis, et Videl commençait à s'impatienter.

« Mais où est-il, à la fin ?! » s'écria Videl, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. « Alors là, il va m'entendre celui-là ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, enfin, elle l'entendit frapper à sa fenêtre, et se précipita d'aller ouvrir.

« Tu es en retard ! » fit-elle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Il se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. « Désolé. »

Videl plissa les yeux. Ce geste lui semblait familier… Puis elle soupira, décidant de laisser couler pour cette fois.

« Bon, on a pas de temps à perdre. Allons-y. » dit-elle, s'envolant par la fenêtre, vite suivit par le Great Saïyaman.

Voler avait toujours eu le don de la calmer, et Videl profita pleinement de ce moment de liberté. Gohan la regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, résistant à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car en ce moment il était le Great Saïyaman, pas Gohan, son petit ami. Que c'était compliqué tout ça…

Ils arrivèrent à leur point d'entraînement habituel après quelques minutes de vol, et atterrirent.

« Bon alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Videl.

Gohan sourit, et sortit une capsule de sa poche, l'actionna, et la lança. Quand le nuage de fumé se dissipa, ils virent qu'un sac de sport était apparu. Gohan prit le sac de sport, et le tendit à Videl, qui fut prise par surprise par le poids du sac.

« C'est lourd. » dit-elle.

« Ce sont des vêtements spéciaux. » expliqua Gohan. « Il y a un T-shirt, un short, des protèges poignets et des bottes. Chacun pesant dix kilos. Habille-les. »

« Mais… A quoi ça va me servir ? » demanda Videl.

« Tu vas progresser beaucoup plus vite en les portant. Une fois que tu seras habitué à ces vêtements, je t'en donnerais d'autres plus lourd. »

« Okay… »

Videl alla se changer dans des buissons. Quand elle en ressortit, elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se déplacer. Enfin, elle arriva devant Gohan.

« Maintenant, » fit celui-ci. « Essaies de m'attraper. »

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Déjà qu'avec mes vêtements normaux, je n'y arrivais pas, comment suis-je censée t'attraper avec ces vêtements ? »

« Essaies. »

Elle soupira, et la chasse au Great Saïyaman commença. Au fil des heures, Videl semblait s'habituer à ses vêtements, et commençait à bouger de plus en plus aisément. Toutefois, ne pas pouvoir attraper Gohan la frustrer toujours autant.

« C'est bien. » encouragea Gohan, continuant de l'éviter. « Tu commence à t'habituer. »

Les heures passèrent, Videl n'arrivait toujours pas à l'attraper, et le soleil commençait à se coucher.

« Bien, tu as fais beaucoup de progrès. » dit Gohan. « On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. »

« Je peux enlever ces vêtements maintenant ? » demanda Videl, essoufflée.

« Oui, mais tu devras les mettre à chaque fois que tu t'entraîneras. »

« Okay. »

Videl retourna dans les buissons, et en ressortit avec ses propres vêtements.

« Bon, alors je vais y aller. » dit-elle, portant le lourd sac de sport qui contenait les vêtements spéciaux.

« A demain. » dit-il.

Elle sourit, et s'envola vers Satan City.

---

Le lendemain, Videl portait déjà ses vêtements lourds quand Gohan arriva, et ils s'envolèrent vers leur point d'entraînement habituel, Videl ayant un peu de mal à voler avec ces vêtements. Cela leur prit plus de temps que d'habitude, mais ils arrivèrent à destination.

Une fois de plus, Videl devait essayer d'attraper Gohan, et avait toujours aussi peu de succès. Au bout de quelques heures, Videl n'en pouvait plus, et ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, regardant les nuages défilés dans le ciel, profitant de cet instant de calme. Videl prit une profonde inspiration, respirant l'air pur de la nature.

« J'adore cet endroit. » dit-elle, brisant le silence. « C'est reposant. »

« Mhmm. » fit Gohan, acquiesçant.

Elle se tourna vers lui, soutenant sa tête avec sa main, le coude sur l'herbe. « Dis, on pourrait annuler notre séance d'entraînement de la semaine prochaine ? »

Il tourna son regard vers elle. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle rougit un peu. « En fait, j'aimerais passer du temps avec mon petit ami. »

Il sourit, la trouvant extrêmement mignonne quand elle rougissait. « Bien sûr. » Il marqua une pause. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami. »

Elle rougit encore plus. « C'est très récent. »

« Okay. »

Après quelque temps, ils reprirent l'entraînement, Videl n'arrivant toujours pas à attraper Gohan. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que sa force avait considérablement augmenté depuis ces deux jours où elle portait ces vêtements lourds, mais Gohan l'avait remarqué.

Les heures passèrent, et il commençait à se faire tard. Videl avait fait d'énorme progrès, mais n'était toujours pas complètement à l'aise dans ces vêtements.

« Bien, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. » dit Gohan.

Videl reprenait son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. « Okay. »

« Tu veux que je te porte ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Non, ça ira. »

Elle se mit à léviter, mais n'ayant presque plus d'énergie en réserve, elle s'écroula. Heureusement, elle fut rapidement attraper par le Great Saïyaman avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te porte. » dit-il.

Elle soupira. « Très bien. »

Il sourit, et s'envola vers Satan City, Videl dans ses bras. Ça lui avait manqué de ne plus la porter dans ses bras, réalisa-t-il. Videl posa sa tête sur son épaule, se relaxant. A elle aussi, ça lui avait manqué d'être dans ses bras. Elle secoua la tête intérieurement. Elle était avec Gohan, maintenant, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi.

Après quelques minutes, qui leur parurent à tous les deux bien trop courtes, Gohan atterrit sur le balcon de la chambre de Videl, et déposa celle-ci sur le sol.

« Merci. » dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit, puis s'envola, lançant un « A bientôt ! » au passage. Videl sourit à son tour, le regardant disparaître à l'horizon.


	7. Un Week End Chez les Son

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 7 : Un Week-End Chez les Son**

Videl soupira de contentement, sentant Gohan resserrer son étreinte. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'elle était dans ses bras. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère, en fait.

C'était la pause déjeuné, et ils en profitaient pour passer du temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Alors ils étaient là, à s'enlacer, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

« Hé, Gohan, » dit doucement Videl, brisant le silence. « Tu es libre ce week-end ? »

Gohan sourit. Il s'était demandé quand elle le lui proposerait. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

Elle releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. « J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait le passer ensemble. »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, on ne peut pas aller dans un endroit public, on pourrait nous voir. »

« Hmm… » fit Gohan, réfléchissant. « Que dirais-tu d'aller chez moi ? De toute façon, ma mère est au courant pour nous deux. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui… Elle nous a vus, l'autre jour, quand je t'ai proposé de sortir avec moi. »

« Oh. »

« Alors, ça te dis de passer le week-end chez moi ? Tu pourrais même dormir à la maison. »

Videl sourit. « Ce serait génial. Je dirais à mon père que je vais dormir chez Erasa. Mais ça ira, avec ta mère ? »

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Elle t'a déjà adopté. Elle sera sûrement d'accord. »

« Alors c'est réglé. »

---

« Tu veux que Videl passe la nuit ici ce week-end ? » demanda Chichi. « Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour que tous les deux… ? »

Les joues de Gohan prirent feu, comprenant ce que sa mère insinuait. « Maman ! On ne va pas faire _ça _! Elle prendra ma chambre, et je dormirais sur le canapé. »

« Je plaisante, je plaisante ! » rit sa mère. « Bien sûr que Videl peut passer le week-end ici. »

Gohan soupira, ses joues reprenant peu à peu leur couleur normale. « Je vais l'appeler. »

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone, prit le combiner, le portant à son oreille, et composa le numéro de sa bien aimée. Après plusieurs intonations, il entendit la voix douce et familière de sa petite amie.

_« Allô ? »_

« Salut Videl ! » dit-il joyeusement.

_« Gohan ! Comment tu vas ? »_

« Très bien. J'ai parlé avec ma mère, elle est d'accord. »

_« Cool ! »_

« Et toi, de ton côté, t'as parlé avec ton père ? »

_« Oui, et il est d'accord aussi, que je passe la nuit chez 'Erasa'. Et j'ai aussi appelé Erasa, au cas où mon père appellerait chez elle. »_

« Tu viens à quelle heure ? »

_« Midi, c'est bon ? »_

« C'est parfait, tu seras pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner. »

_« Génial. Alors à demain. »_

« A demain. »

Il raccrocha, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Dis-moi, Gohan, » commença sa mère, le faisant presque sursauter ; il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était là.

« Oui ? »

« Tu lui as raconté ? »

Il se frotta la nuque. « On vient juste de se mettre ensemble, Maman, je préfère attendre que ça devienne sérieux. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, puis demanda : « Tu l'aimes ? »

Il rougit. « Je… Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je tiens beaucoup à elle, qu'elle compte beaucoup pour moi, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour. C'est trop tôt pour le savoir. »

Chichi sourit. « Avec un peu de chance, tu le sauras à la fin du week-end. »

Gohan sourit aussi. « Oui… »

---

Videl atterrit son Jet Copter devant la petite maison dans les montagnes, et descendit de son Jet, épuisée par ce long voyage. Elle se demandait comment Gohan faisait pour faire ce long trajet tous les jours. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas que cela ne lui prenait en fait que vingt minutes.

Elle capsula son Jet Copter, et alla frapper à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Gohan dont le visage s'illumina en la voyant.

« Videl ! » fit-il, la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle rit doucement, répondant à son étreinte. « Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. »

« Oh comme vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! » dit Chichi derrière eux, des cœurs à la place des yeux.

Les deux adolescents s'écartèrent, rougissants légèrement.

« Bonjours Madame S… Euh… Chichi. » dit Videl, s'inclinant poliment.

Chichi sourit. « Bonjours Videl. Tu arrives pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner. »

Les deux adolescents suivirent la mère de famille à la cuisine, où un véritable festin les attendait. Goten était déjà à table, fourchette et couteau en main, salivant devant le festin. Les trois autres se mirent à table. Chichi servit d'abord Videl, puis se servit elle-même, et mentionna aux garçons de commencer, ce qu'ils firent sans plus attendre.

Videl avait les yeux ronds. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà vue Gohan manger, et elle commençait à s'habituer, mais ce qui la surprenait le plus était Goten. Il n'était qu'un enfant, et il mangeait autant, si ce n'est plus que son frère. Cela devait être un truc de famille, conclut-elle, se concentrant sur son propre repas.

En quelques minutes, les assiettes furent vidées, et les deux frères se frottaient le ventre de contentement.

« C'était délicieux, Maman. » dit Gohan.

« Oui, c'était vraiment super bon. » acquiesça Goten.

« Merci les garçons. » sourit Chichi. Puis elle commença à empiler les assiettes vides, les mettant dans le lavabo, s'apprêtant à faire la vaisselle.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, Chichi. » proposa Videl.

« C'est hors de question, tu es notre invitée. » protesta Chichi.

« J'insiste. »

« Bon, très bien… » finit par accepter la mère de Gohan, à contrecœur.

Les deux femmes se mirent à faire la vaisselle, qui se finit beaucoup plus rapidement grâce à l'aide très efficace de Videl.

La vaisselle terminée, Gohan proposa à Videl d'aller se promener, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Ils se promenèrent pendant un moment, main dans la main, Videl étant émerveillée par la beauté des lieux.

« C'est magnifique. » dit-elle. « Ça me rappel l'endroit où m'emmène Saïyaman pour m'entraîner. »

Gohan se rappela qu'il n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle s'entraînait avec Saïyaman. « Comment ça ? »

Videl sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, et plaqua sa main dans sa bouche. « Oups… J'étais pas censé te le dire. » Elle soupira. « Je suppose que je peux te le dire, à toi. »

« De quoi ? »

« En fait, depuis à peu près un moins, je m'entraîne avec Saïyaman pendant les week-ends. C'est lui qui m'a appris à voler, et à lancer des Ki blast. Ça. »

Elle tendit le bras, se concentra quelques instants, et une boule d'énergie se forma dans la paume de sa main. Elle la lança sur un rocher, qui explosa. Gohan feignit la surprise, mais intérieurement, il était immensément fier de son élève.

« Ça explique comment tu sais voler. » dit-il.

« Oui… Et je préfère que ça reste entre nous. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que Saïyaman m'entraîne. »

« Okay, pas de problème. » Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. « Mais à une condition. »

Elle leva un sourcil, enroulant ses propre bras autour de son cou. « Laquelle ? »

« Je veux un baiser. » dit-il.

« Si c'est le seul moyen… » dit-elle, réduisant l'espace entre leur visage, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans un doux baiser.

---

C'était le soir. Gohan et Videl avait passé la journée ensemble à se promener dans la montagne. Ils avaient tous dîné. Goten était maintenant couché, et Chichi lisait un livre dans sa chambre, ce qui laissait nos deux tourtereaux seuls, rien que tous les deux. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, à regarder un film à la télé. Videl avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami, celui-ci ayant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Après un moment, Videl s'endormit sur l'épaule de Gohan. Celui-ci ne le remarqua qu'à la fin du film, et, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la réveiller, la porta dans ses bras, l'amenant dans sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit, enlevant ses bottes et chaussettes, puis la couvrit avec la couverture. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, la regardant dormir un long moment, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille endormie.

« Bonne nuit, ma Videl. »

---

Le matin suivant, quand Videl se réveilla, elle se demanda d'abord où elle était. Puis, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent ; elle était chez Gohan, dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Elle se demanda ensuite comment elle était arrivée sur ce lit ; elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie ici.

_Gohan m'a sûrement porté jusqu'ici_, conclut-elle. _Comme il est mignon._

Elle se redressa, se frottant les yeux avec ses doigts, puis bailla, et s'étira. Puis elle se leva du lit, prit des vêtements propres de son sac de voyage, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain (Gohan lui avait fait le tour de la maison le jour précédent). Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et elle se retrouva face à Gohan, portant uniquement un pantalon, une serviette autour du cou. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si musclé…

« Tiens, salut Videl. » dit-il. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de Videl, celle-ci étant trop occupée à détailler chacun de ses muscles. Il était tout simplement parfait.

« Videl ? Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ? » fit-il, agitant sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur, et sursauta légèrement. Elle rougit encore plus, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Euh… Tu disais ? » demanda-t-elle, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

Il soupira. « Rien. Tu veux utiliser la salle de bain ? »

« Hein ? Euh oui. Merci. »

Et elle fonça dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle soupira, passant une main sur son visage. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Froide, de préférence.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Gohan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant ce qu'avait sa petite amie. Il haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il pouvait sentir la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner que préparait sa mère, et en salivait d'avance.

---

Videl soupira, sortant de la douche. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa douche, bien qu'elle ait toujours un peu de mal à enlever l'image du torse musclé de Gohan de son esprit. Elle secoua la tête, et commença à se sécher avec sa serviette, puis elle s'habilla. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de porter autre chose que son habituelle T-shirt blanc surdimensionné et son short noir, et porta un short en jean et un débardeur. Après tout, il faisait plutôt chaud dans cette partie du continent.

Elle sécha ses cheveux, puis les coiffa dans leurs habituelles couettes, et sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Gohan et Goten étaient déjà à table, et attendait patiemment qu'elle arrive. Gohan admira sa petite amie, n'étant pas habitué à la voir habillée ainsi. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait…

« Bonjours ma chérie. » dit Chichi, plaçant les derniers plats sur la table. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Très bien, merci. » répondit Videl, se mettant à table.

Chichi s'installa à son tour, puis elle servit Videl, se servit elle-même ensuite, et mentionna aux garçons de commencer. Ils n'eurent pas besoin qu'on le leur répète une deuxième fois, et commencèrent à engloutir leur déjeuner.

« Comment font-ils pour manger autant ? » se demanda Videl à voix haute.

« Ça leur vient de leur père. » répondit Chichi.

Videl se tourna vers la mère de son petit ami. « Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre mari ? »

« Il est mort en jouant les héros. » répondit-elle tristement.

« En jouant les héros ? »

Chichi soupira. « C'est une longue histoire. Gohan te la racontera sûrement un jour. »

Videl hocha la tête, puis retourna son attention sur son assiette. Bientôt, toutes les assiettes furent vidée, et cette fois encore, Videl aida Chichi à faire la vaisselle. La vaisselle terminée, Gohan demanda à Videl ce qu'elle voulait faire aujourd'hui.

« On pourrait s'entraîner. » proposa-t-elle.

« Tu pratiques les arts martiaux ? » demanda Chichi.

« Avec un père comme le mien, c'était à prévoir. » répondit-elle.

« Bien, alors amusez-vous bien. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à la blesser ! » dit-elle, s'adressant à son aîné.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Maman. »

Et ils sortirent de la maison, s'éloignant un peu de celle-ci. S'étant assez éloigné, ils se mirent en position de combat. Puis, Videl fonça sur son adversaire, tentant de lui donner un coup de poing, qu'il évita sans grand effort, puis elle tenta un coup de pied, qui fut évité tout aussi facilement, ainsi que le reste de ses attaques. Puis, Gohan passa à l'offensive, et lui donna un coup de poing qu'elle para avec difficulté, puis un coup de genoux qu'elle réussit à éviter.

_Elle a fait énormément de progrès_, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il parait une attaque de Videl.

Ils continuèrent à se battre pendant des heures, aucun des deux ne semblant avoir l'avantage. Ils durent s'arrêter quand Chichi les appela pour le déjeuner.

Videl regarda Gohan suspicieusement, voyant qu'il était à peine fatigué, alors qu'elle était essoufflée.

« Tu as fait exprès de perdre, la première fois qu'on s'est battu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la regarda avec un air étonné, puis, gêné d'avoir était découvert, il rougit, détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que… ça aurait paru bizarre que je batte la fille du 'champion du monde', tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, que Videl finit par briser : « Tu es plus fort que moi. » C'était une affirmation.

« Je… »

« Pas la peine d'essayer de nier. »

Il soupira. « Oui Videl, je suis plus fort que toi. »

« Tu vas participer au championnat du monde des arts martiaux ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Non, ce genre de compétition ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Dommage. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, où ils virent que Chichi avait installé une table de pique-nique dehors. Ils s'installèrent à table, et commencèrent à manger.

---

« J'ai passé un super week-end. » dit Videl, ses bras enroulés autour du cou de son petit ami, alors que lui avait les siens enroulés autour de sa taille.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Gohan. « Reviens quand tu veux, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. »

Elle sourit. « Je garderais ça en tête. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Videl monta dans son Jet Copter, faisant un signe d'au revoir à Gohan. Celui-ci lui fit signe aussi, et le Jet Copter décolla, disparaissant rapidement à l'horizon.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. »


	8. Gohan VS Satan

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 8 : Gohan VS Satan**

Videl prit quelques livres de son casier, rangeant ce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin pour le prochain cours. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Erasa s'appuyer sur le casier d'à côté.

« Alors, » commença la blonde. « Comment s'est passé ton week-end avec Gohan ? »

Le simple souvenir du dit week-end amena un sourire sur le visage de Videl. « C'était vraiment génial. Gohan est vraiment un garçon merveilleux. »

« A t'entendre, on croirait que tu es amoureuse. »

« Amoureuse ? Peut-être bien… »

« Oh Videl, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! » s'exclama Erasa, le regard rêveur. « En plus, Gohan est vraiment canon ! »

« Euh… Salut les filles. » fit justement l'intéressé.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, et, en voyant la rougeur de ses joues, elles devinèrent qu'il avait entendu le dernier commentaire d'Erasa.

« Salut Gohan, justement on parlait de toi. »

_J'ai entendu_, pensa le demi Saïya-jin.

« Euh, Erasa, ça t'ennui de nous laisser une minute ? Je dois parler à Videl de quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr. Allez, je vous laisse, les amoureux. » dit la jeune blonde en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ? » demanda Videl, une fois que son amie fut éloignée.

Gohan prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu m'as bien dit que ton père t'interdisait de sortir avec des garçons, à moins qu'ils soient plus fort que lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais… Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« J'ai décidé d'affronter ton père. Je ne veux plus cacher notre relation. »

« Mais Gohan, tu es fou ! Tu es peut-être plus fort que moi, mais mon père est le champion du monde ! Tu vas te faire massacrer ! »

« Ça m'est égale. Je ne veux plus me cacher quand je suis avec toi. Je veux pouvoir marcher main dans la main dans la rue avec toi. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand l'envie m'en prend, sans devoir me soucier de qui nous regarde. »

_Je veux pouvoir crier au monde que tu es celle que j'aime_, ajouta-t-il silencieusement, n'osant pas dire cela à voix haute.

« Gohan… Moi aussi je veux pouvoir faire toutes ces choses, mais… C'est de la folie… »

« J'ai confiance en moi. J'irai l'affronter aujourd'hui après les cours. »

Elle soupira. Ce qu'il était têtu.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon. »

---

Videl regarda nerveusement le grand manoir où elle vivait avec son père, puis tourna son regard vers Gohan, qui avait l'air déterminé.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plus sûr que jamais. »

« Bon… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis déverrouilla la porte d'entré, laissant entrer Gohan avant d'entrer elle-même, et referma la porte derrière eux.

« Papa, je suis rentrée ! »

Mister Satan arriva pour accueillir sa petite fille chérie, mais s'arrêta net en voyant le jeune garçon à côté d'elle. Un garçon qui lui semblait bien familier… Il fronça les sourcils.

« Videl, que fait ce garçon ici ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu sais très bien qu'aucun garçon n'est autorisé ici, à moins d'être plus fort que moi bien sûr, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver : je suis le champion du monde ! J'ai vaincu Cell ! »

S'en suivit le rire très ennuyeux dont il était célèbre. Gohan roula des yeux, alors que Videl était très embarrassée.

Le jeune homme toussota, attirant l'attention du champion du monde, qui s'arrêta enfin de rire.

« Monsieur Satan, » commença Gohan. « Je suis venu vous demander la permission de sortir avec votre fille. »

« Ha ! Très drôle ! Je ne suis pas si tu es au courant, petit, mais Videl n'est pas autorisée de sortir avec des garçons, à moins qu'ils soient plus fort que moi, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est impossible ! »

« Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous. » dit le demi Saïya-jin. « Je suis venu vous affronter, et je compte bien vous battre. »

Le rire ennuyeux de Mister Satan, le retour. « _Toi_ ? _Me_ battre ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Mais j'accepte de t'affronter. Suis-moi, allons dans ma salle d'entraînement personnelle. »

Gohan sourit, suivant Mister Satan, Videl sur leurs talons.

« Gohan, tu peux encore reculer. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » rassura-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement de Mister Satan. Gohan siffla ; elle était vraiment immense. Il y avait toutes sorte d'équipement de sport, et un grand ring au centre. Mister Satan monta sur le ring, et Gohan le suivit.

« Tu es prêt petit ? Prépare-toi à recevoir la raclée de ta vie. » dit Mister Satan.

« On verra bien qui va recevoir la raclée de sa vie. » rétorqua Gohan.

« Pff… Au fait, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelle. »

« Son Gohan. »

« Son Gohan, hein ? Tu n'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec ce tricheur de Son Goku, le champion du monde avant moi ? »

Là, Gohan était énervé. Personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE n'insultait son père sans en subir les conséquences.

« Son Goku était mon père. » répondit-il, les dents serrés.

« QUOI ??! » s'exclama Videl. « Tu es le fils de LE Son Goku ?! Et tu ne me l'as jamais dis !!? »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. » répondit calmement Gohan, ne quittant pas des yeux Mister Satan. « Bon, assez parler. Je suis venu pour combattre. »

« Comme tu veux, petit. Mais prépare beaucoup de pansements. »

Mister Satan se mit en position de combat, alors que Gohan resta debout, les bras croisés.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ se demanda Videl. _Soit il est fou, soit il est sûr de lui._

Sans plus attendre, le champion du monde attaqua son adversaire, qui évitait toutes ses attaques sans effort. Après plusieurs minutes, Gohan commençait à s'ennuyait, et décida d'en finir. Il passa à l'offensive, lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre, puis un autre coup de poing au menton, l'envoyant à quelques mètres, inconscient.

Videl n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son père, le grand Mister Satan, le champion du monde des arts martiaux, le sauveur du monde, était K.O. En seulement deux coups de poing. Mais jusqu'à quel point Son Gohan était fort ?

Gohan se tourna vers sa petite amie, un grand sourire au lèvre. « Je t'avais dis que je gagnerais. »

Videl sortit de sa stupeur, puis, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle lui sauta au cou, le prenant par surprise, mais il se reprit rapidement et répondit à son étreinte, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Tu l'as fais, Gohan ! » s'exclama Videl. « Tu as battu mon père ! »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu en doutais ? »

« Ben… oui. Il est supposé être l'homme le plus fort du monde, je te rappel. »

« L'homme le plus fort du monde, après moi. »

_Et le reste de la Z-Team_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Tu as battu mon père… Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire… » fit Videl.

« Crois-le, car maintenant, tu es officiellement ma petite amie. »

« Et je ne peux pas en être plus ravie. » dit-elle, réduisant l'espace entre leurs visage.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et c'est ainsi que les trouva Mister Satan, qui venait de se réveiller.

« ENLEVE TES SALLES PATTES DE MA FILLE !!! » rugit-il.

Ils s'écartèrent, Videl rouge d'embarrassement d'avoir été surprise ainsi par son père, et Gohan ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez oublié, Monsieur Satan, mais je vous ai battu dans un combat à la loyal, ce qui, d'après vos règles, me permet de sortir avec votre fille. »

Mister Satan serra les poings, sachant qu'il s'était fait battre à son propre jeu. Puis, il soupira.

« Très bien, tu peux sortir avec elle. » dit-il, s'avouant vaincu. « Mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerais. Et crois-moi, je trouverais un moyen. Est-ce que j'ai été bien clair ? »

« Très clair. »

« Bien. Maintenant, dégagez de ma vue. »

Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier, et sortirent du manoir. Ils se baladèrent un moment dans la rue, main dans la main, puis Gohan se tourna vers sa maintenant très officielle petite amie.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma, pour fêter l'évènement ? »


	9. Peur de La Perdre

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 9 : Peur de La Perdre**

Le lendemain, quand Gohan et Videl arrivèrent au lycée ensemble, main dans la main, cela attira l'attention des curieux, et en rendit jaloux plus d'un.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes ensemble ! » s'écria une des fangirls de Gohan, au bord des larmes.

Gohan sourit, passant son bras autour de la taille de Videl, l'attirant vers lui. « Si, on est ensemble. On forme un beau couple tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Mon monde s'écroule ! » fit la fille, allant pleurer dans un coin.

« J'espère que maintenant, toutes ces filles me laisseront tranquille. » dit Gohan.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Personne ne veut avoir la fille de Mister Satan sur le dos. »

Gohan rit doucement. Puis, la prenant par surprise, l'embrassa, là, comme ça, devant tout le monde, confirmant les soupçons des autres élèves. Il se retira après un moment, le souffle court, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Gohan… Tout le monde nous regarde… » dit Videl, les joues brûlantes.

« Alors donnons-leur quelque chose à regarder. » répondit-il, avant de l'embrasser encore.

A ce moment là, la montre de Videl se mit à sonner, annonçant encore un braquage à la banque de Satan City.

« Désolé Gohan, on se verra plus tard ! » dit-elle, se mettant à courir vers le toit, d'où elle pourrait s'envoler.

_On se verra bien plus vite que tu ne le penses, Videl._

Il attendit de sentir que Videl s'était éloigné du lycée avant d'aller sur le toit à son tour, d'où il s'envola, se transformant en Super Saïya-jin et appuyant sur le petit bouton rouge de sa montre, faisant apparaître le kimono orange et bleu que portait toujours son père, devenant le Great Saïyaman. Quand il arriva à la banque, il vit que Videl était en train de régler leur compte aux cambrioleurs, et sourit. Elle avait vraiment fait d'énormes progrès.

Il atterrit, et se mit lui aussi à régler leur compte aux cambrioleurs. En quelques minutes, tous les cambrioleurs étaient assommés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Apparemment, un des bandits n'était pas complètement out, et, discrètement, sortit son arme. Il tira, visant Videl.

Tout se passa trop vite, Gohan était trop loin d'elle pour pouvoir arrêter la balle à temps, et ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur Videl se faire tirer dessus en plein ventre, et s'écrouler.

« VIDEL !!! » cria-t-il, arrivant à ses côté en un rien de temps. Puis il se tourna vers le bandit qui avait tiré, celui-ci était en train de rire, et une rage incontrôlable l'anima. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, se rappela-t-il, il devait sauver Videl.

Il la porta délicatement dans ses bras, et s'envola, se dirigeant vers l'hôpital. Il arriva à destination en même pas une minute, et entra en trombe.

« Un médecin, vite ! Elle a été touchée par balle ! » cria-t-il.

Immédiatement, des médecins et infirmières se précipitèrent sur lui, et mirent la jeune fille sur un brancard. Gohan ne perdit pas de temps, et sortit de l'hôpital, s'envolant vers la tour Karin, passant au niveau deux pour aller plus vite. Il arriva à destination en dix minutes.

« Maître Karin ! J'ai besoin d'un Senzu, vite ! »

« Gohan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda le petit chat blanc.

« Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! J'ai besoin d'un Senzu ! »

« Euh oui, tout de suite. »

Maître Karin alla chercher des Senzus dans sa réserve personnelle, et revint quelques instants plus tard, lançant une bourse à Gohan.

« Il y en a cinq dedans, au cas où tu en aurais encore besoin. »

« Merci ! »

Et il s'envola une nouvelle fois, retournant à l'hôpital. Arrivé à destination, il redevint normal, reprenant ses vêtements de tous les jours. Il entra alors dans l'hôpital, demandant à l'accueil où il pouvait trouver Videl. Le renseignement en poche, il se dirigea vers Videl, qui était toujours en soin intensive, et attendit.

Une heure plus tard, un médecin s'approcha de lui.

« Vous êtes un ami de Mademoiselle Satan ? »

« Oui. Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Par chance, la balle n'a touché aucun point vitaux. Ses jours se sont pas comptés. »

Gohan soupira de soulagement. « Je peux la voir ? »

« Oui. Suivez-moi. »

Gohan suivit le médecin dans la chambre d'hôpital de Videl, et le médecin les laissa seuls. Videl tourna la tête en l'entendant arriver, et sourit faiblement.

« Go… Gohan… »

Il était à ses côtés en un instant. « Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire tirer dessus. »

Il sourit. « J'ai vu Saïyaman en arrivant, il m'a donné ça. » Il montra l'haricot. « Il a dit que tu te sentirais mieux après l'avoir mangé. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un haricot, il semblerait. Ouvre la bouche. »

Videl s'exécuta, et Gohan plaça le Senzu dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle mâcha, puis avala, et immédiatement, se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle se redressa, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Mais que… »

Gohan sourit largement, puis prit Videl dans ses bras. « Ne me refais plus une peur pareil. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. »

Videl sourit, répondant à son étreinte. « Je vais essayer. »

Le docteur entra alors dans la chambre, et les deux adolescents s'écartèrent. Le médecin cligna des yeux en voyant que Videl avait d'air d'être en pleine forme.

« Mais… que s'est-il passé ? »

« Saïyaman m'a donné un étrange haricot qui m'a complètement guéri. » répondit joyeusement Videl.

Le médecin cligna encore des yeux, puis sourit. « Et bien, je vais vous faire passer quelques examen pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre, mais je pense que vous pourrez sortir dès aujourd'hui. »

Videl sourit, et le médecin lui fit passer quelques examen, comme il avait dit. Effectivement, Videl était parfaitement guérie, un vrai miracle, et elle put sortir de l'hôpital, accompagné par son petit ami.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda celui-ci. « Les cours sont presque terminés, ça ne sert à rien de retourner au lycée. »

« Tu as manqué une journée de cours à cause de moi ? Ta mère ne sera pas contente. »

« Ça m'est bien égale. Tu es bien plus importante pour moi. Et puis, je pense qu'elle comprendra. Enfin j'espère. »

Videl rit. Gohan sourit, content que ce cauchemar soit enfin terminé. Il avait vraiment eu la peur de sa vie. Il avait eu peur de la perdre, et cela le fit réaliser à quel point il l'aimait. Si seulement il avait le courage de le lui dire…

« On a qu'à aller se balader dans le parc. » proposa Videl.

« D'accord. »

Puis soudain, un grondement se fit entendre, et Gohan rougit, réalisant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Videl rit encore.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille remplir ton ventre, avant que tu ne t'écroule à cause de la faim. » rit-elle.

Gohan se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « Oui, je crois que c'est une meilleure idée. »

---

Quand Gohan rentra chez lui, ce soir là, il redoutait le pire, et il avait raison ; car dès qu'il mit un pied dans la maison, il fut accueilli par un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête.

« Et où étais-tu de la journée, jeune homme ? » demanda sa mère, sa poêle toujours en main. « J'apprends que tu n'es pas allé en cours de la journée ! Tu sèches les cours, maintenant ? »

Gohan se frotta la tête, là où une bosse commençait à se former, et grimaça. « Videl s'est fait tirer dessus. »

La poêle à frire disparut en un instant, et le visage de Chichi refléta son inquiétude. « Videl s'est fait tirer dessus ? Elle va bien ? »

« Oui, je lui ai donné un Senzu ; elle est parfaitement rétablie. » répondit-il.

Chichi soupira de soulagement. « Bien. Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi-heure. » annonça-t-elle avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Bien qu'il ait déjà mangé, un Saïya-jin ne refusait jamais un repas. Et donc, une demi-heure plus tard, il mangea son dîner à la manière typique des Saïya-jins.


	10. Bêtise

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 10 : Bêtise**

Gohan évita de justesse Videl, surpris par sa soudaine vitesse. Elle était enfin à l'aise dans ses vêtements, et il fallait qu'il pense à lui en donner de plus lourd. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'y habitue si vite. Il était vraiment impressionné.

« J'y étais presque ! Ça m'énerve ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu as déjà fais beaucoup de progrès. Tu peux être fière de toi. » dit-il.

Videl lui fit un petit sourire. « Je le suis. Mais je suis encore loin de ton niveau. Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir guéri avec ce drôle d'haricot. »

« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Mais au fait, d'où tu les sors, ces haricots ? »

« Un ami à moi les cultive. »

Videl se mit alors en position de combat. « Et si on faisait un petit combat, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas battu. »

« Okay. Mais tu devrais peut-être remettre tes vêtements normaux, pour que tu ne sois pas désavantager. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle alla se changer dans des buissons, en ressortant un moment plus tard. Arrivée devant Gohan, elle se mit en position de combat, et il fit de même. Sans plus attendre, Videl attaqua son adversaire, qui fut pris par surprise par la soudaine vitesse de la jeune fille, et se prit un coup de poing sur la joue. Il recula de quelques pas, se tenant la joue. Il semblait aussi surpris que Videl. Celle-ci se reprit vite, et sauta de joie.

« Ouais !! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai touché Saïyaman !! »

Gohan rit à son comportement, se frottant la joue. Ce coup lui avait fait un peu mal, en fait. Décidemment, cette fille était pleine de surprise.

« Réjouie-toi tant que tu le peux, mais je peux te garantir que ça n'arrivera plus. » dit-il.

« Ah ouais ? Et ben c'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Ils se remirent en position de combat, et Videl attaqua une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement pour Videl, il semblerait que Saïyaman ait eu raison, car elle n'arrivait plus à le toucher. Et ça la frustrait toujours autant.

Faisant un faux pas, elle trébucha sur ses pieds, et attrapa la première chose qu'elle avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire Saïyaman, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, Gohan sur Videl. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, et, ne sachant pas ce qui leur prenait, ils s'embrassèrent.

Gohan se laissa guider par ses instincts, qui étaient amplifiés à cause de sa transformation en Super Saïya-jin. Il intensifia le baiser, la prenant par les hanches, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'arrêtèrent après un moment, à bout de souffle, puis, réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire, s'écartèrent brusquement, les yeux ronds.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? _se demanda Gohan. _Je viens d'inciter Videl à me tromper… avec moi-même !_

_Mon Dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est pas arrivé !_ pria silencieusement Videl. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

« On… On devrait oublier ce qui vient de se passer. » dit-elle.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« Bon je… je vais rentrer. »

Et elle s'envola en vitesse, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Saïyaman. Celui-ci passa une main sur son visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

---

Videl était perdue. Elle aimait Gohan, ça, elle en était sûre, mais alors pourquoi était-elle attirée par Saïyaman ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle tous ces sentiments pour lui ? Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle… Devait-elle choisir entre les deux, maintenant ? Une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Et Gohan, dans tout ça ? Devait-elle le lui dire ? S'il savait, il la quitterait, sans aucun doute, et il aurait raison ; elle venait de le tromper. Elle venait de tromper Gohan, le garçon le plus gentil du monde.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

---

Gohan, quant à lui, n'était pas en meilleur état. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Videl en tant que Saïyaman alors qu'il sortait déjà avec elle en tant que Gohan ? Comment devait-il agir avec elle maintenant ? Devait-il faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? En était-il capable ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui ?!

« Mon chéri ? » fit la voix de sa mère, le sortant de ses pensés. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Maman, j'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible. »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui. « Raconte-moi. »

« Je… J'ai embrassé Videl. »

Chichi cligna des yeux. « Et où est le problème ? C'est ta petite amie, non ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu l'embrasses. »

« J'étais Saïyaman. »

« Tu… Quoi ? »

« J'étais Saïyaman, quand je l'ai embrassé. » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je suis un monstre. »

Chichi posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, qui releva la tête de ses mains. « Je crois qu'il est tant que tu lui dise la vérité. »

« T'es malade ? Maintenant, c'est sûr, elle me tuerait ! Ou pire, elle me quitterait. Et ça… je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? »

Il rougit. « Oui… Plus que tout au monde. »

« Si tu comptes passer ta vie avec cette fille, il va bien falloir que tu lui dise un jour. »

« Je sais, mais… Et si elle pense que je suis un monstre ? Et si elle ne veut plus jamais me revoir ? »

« Videl est une fille compréhensive, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra. »

« Je… Non, je ne peux pas lui dire. Pas après ce que j'ai fais. »

Chichi soupira, et se leva du lit. « Fais ce que tu veux, mais rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis. »

Elle sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul avec ses pensés.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

---

_J'ai trompé Gohan,_ pensa Videl, volant vers son lycée. _Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

Elle atterrit sur le toit, et entra dans son lycée. Elle alla à son casier, rangeant les affaires qu'elle n'avait pas besoin dedans. Elle sentit soudain deux bras l'enrouler par la taille, et des lèvres embrasser sa joue.

« Salut Videl. »

Elle sourit faiblement. « Salut Gohan. »

Celui-ci avait décidé de faire comme s'il rien ne s'était passé, et d'agir comme d'habitude. Il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de lui dire la vérité sur lui, en tout cas.

Ensemble, main dans la main, ils prirent le chemin de leur classe, Gohan étant content de ne pas être en retard pour une fois, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas eu de crime à combattre ce matin. Ils entrèrent dans leur classe, et s'assirent à leur place. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, et le professeur entra, commençant le cours.

Videl sentait la culpabilité la ronger de l'intérieur, et ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour elle. Alors, elle écrivit une note à Gohan, lui disant de la retrouver sur le toit à l'heure du déjeuner.

Le jeune homme était assez surpris par la note de Videl. _Est-ce qu'elle compte me dire qu'elle a embrassé Saïyaman ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Si c'est le cas, comment dois-je réagir ?_

La pause déjeuner arriva bien trop vite pour les deux adolescents, et ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit.

« Alors, » commença Gohan. « De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, la tête baissée, puis parla enfin : « J'ai fais une bêtise. »

« Une bêtise ? »

« Oui… Je… J'ai embrassé Saïyaman. Mais je te jure que ça ne voulait rien dire ! » ajouta-t-elle prestement. « Il ne représente rien pour moi ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je… Je suis désolée… Je t'en pris ne me quitte pas… »

Ce qu'il fit ensuite la surprit : il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne vais pas te quitter. » dit-il doucement. « Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. »

« Gohan… » murmura-t-elle, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de soulagement.

Il resserra son étreinte, alors qu'elle pleurait sur son torse.

_Je t'aime tellement_, pensa-t-il. _Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre._

Il lui releva le menton, et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Il lui sourit tristement, lui caressant la joue, puis l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.


	11. Nouvel Entraîneur

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 11 : Nouvel Entraîneur**

Elle avait redouté ce moment, mais c'était inévitable. Elle regarda sa montre sonner avec une certaine appréhension, mais répondit tout de même.

« Ici Videl. »

_« Videl ! Un gang appelé le Syndicat du Requin Rouge a pris le maire en otage à la mairie, et demande à voir votre père ! Malheureusement, Mister Satan est injoignable, vous êtes notre seule espoir ! »_

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » dit-elle, coupant la communication.

Gohan regarda Videl sortir de la classe, se demandant s'il devait intervenir. Videl était beaucoup plus forte maintenant, elle était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de ce gang toute seule. Mais une image traversa son esprit, celle de Videl ensanglantée, venant de se prendre une balle dans le ventre. Cela lui suffit pour prendre sa décision, et il demanda à aller aux toilettes.

« Le cours se finit dans dix minutes, Monsieur Son, vous allez devoir vous retenir. » répondit le professeur.

_Dix minutes ?_ pensa Gohan. _Mais elle pourrait se faire tuer, en dix minutes ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici !_

Inconsciemment, il se mit à taper du pied, réfléchissant à une solution. Au bout d'un moment, la terre se mit à trembler, et il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui provoquait ce tremblement de terre. Profitant de la confusion provoquée par le tremblement de terre, il sortit de la classe, se dirigeant vers le toit, d'où il s'envola, se transformant en Great Saïyaman. Il vola vers le Ki de Videl, ne sachant pas vraiment où se trouvait la mairie. Il arriva à destination en quelques minutes, et vit, du ciel, que Videl se battait avec un géant, et semblait gagner. Il décida d'intervenir que si c'était nécessaire, et resta en altitude, regardant le combat.

Voyant que Videl gagnait le combat, les acolytes du géant tirèrent aux pieds de la jeune fille, qui devait 'danser' pour éviter les balles. Gohan décida alors d'intervenir, même si cela signifiait confronter Videl plus tard en tant que le Great Saïyaman.

Il s'occupa rapidement des bandits, pendant que Videl réglait son compte au géant. Ils finirent à peu près en même temps, et se firent face.

« Salut. » dit timidement Videl.

« Salut. » répondit Saïyaman.

Il eut un moment de silence inconfortable, que Gohan finit par briser :

« Je viens toujours te chercher samedi, pour ton entraînement ? »

Videl hésita. Etait-ce une bonne idée de continuer de s'entraîner avec lui, après ce qui s'était passé ? Mais elle avait besoin d'un entraîneur, et Saïyaman était le seul…

Une idée traversa son esprit. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Non, ça ira. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un autre entraîneur. »

« Ah. » fit-il, un peu déçu. Il aimait bien s'entraîner avec Videl, et cela allait lui manquer. « Puis-je te demander qui est-ce ? »

« Mon petit ami, Gohan. Bien sûr, il faut que je lui demande avant, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera contre. »

Gohan parut surpris. C'est vrai que Videl savait qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, mais il ne s'y était pas attendu.

« Bon, alors à la prochaine. » dit-il, avant de s'envoler.

Videl était soulagée. Elle n'aurait plus à s'entraîner avec Saïyaman, et pourrait passer plus de temps avec Gohan. Tout était pour le mieux.

---

L'école était finis depuis un moment déjà, et Gohan et Videl en profitait pour passer du temps ensemble, dans le parc. Gohan était assis contre un arbre, Videl assise entre ses jambes, les bras du jeune homme enroulés autour de la jeune fille. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre, en silence. Silence qui ne dura pas longtemps.

« Dis, Gohan, » commença Videl.

« Hmm ? »

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu pourrais m'entraîner ? »

« Je croyais que Saïyaman t'entraînait déjà ? »

Videl grimaça légèrement à la mention du Super Héros. « Oui, mais je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux éviter de le voir après ce qui s'est passé. »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant.

« Alors, tu veux bien m'entraîner ? »

Il sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Elle répondit à son sourire, et l'embrassa. « Merci. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir Gohan. Déjà qu'il lui avait pardonné son petit écart avec Saïyaman ; elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait la quitter dès qu'il aurait su. Mais il était toujours là, avec elle. Et maintenant, il allait l'entraîner.

---

Gohan et Videl se tenait face à face. C'était samedi, le début de l'entraînement de Videl par Gohan. Ils s'entraînaient pas loin de la maison de Gohan. Videl portait ses vêtements lourds d'entraînement, ayant expliqué à Gohan leur utilité, et Gohan portait son kimono bleu marine, qui ne faisait rien pour cacher ses muscles, ce qui déconcentra quelque peu la jeune fille.

« Prête ? » demanda Gohan.

« Prête. » répondit Videl.

Il fonça sur elle, lui donnant un coup de poing qu'elle réussit à éviter, bien qu'avec difficulté. Elle contre-attaqua avec un coup de pied destiné à ses côtes, qui fut paré. S'en suivit un enchaînement de coups, tous parer et bloquer. Après un moment, les deux adversaires firent un bond en arrière, se faisant face une nouvelle fois.

« Pas mal. » dit l'entraîneur.

L'élève sourit. « Merci. »

Et ils remirent ça, enchaînant coups de poings et coups de pieds. Gohan était vraiment impressionné par les progrès de son élève, qui se battait toujours avec ses vêtements lourds. Cette fille ne cessait de le surprendre.

Ils se battirent pendant des heures, Gohan ayant nettement l'avantage, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour ne pas blesser la jeune fille. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

« Tu progresses de jour en jour. » dit Gohan. « Je suis sûr que tu es plus forte que ton père. »

« N'exagère pas. » dit Videl. « C'est quand même le champion du monde. »

« On verra bien au championnat. Tu y participes toujours ? »

« Evidemment. Tu viendras m'encourager ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

Videl sourit. « Bon ben je vais y aller. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, intensifiant le baiser. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Puis, Videl s'écarta de son petit ami, qui était maintenant son entraîneur, et commença à léviter.

« Salut Gohan ! A demain ! »

Gohan agita la main, la regardant s'éloigner, puis disparaître. Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer, cette fille. »

---

Videl regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Gohan des yeux parmi les élèves. Elle vit Erasa, qui rangeait ses affaires dans son casier, et se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Gohan ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » répondit la blonde. « Mais il est sûrement sur le toit, il vient toujours de là bas. »

Videl hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le toit espérant le trouver là bas. Elle monta les marches de l'escalier, et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Saïyaman ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Ce qui se passa ensuite la choqua encore plus. Là, devant ses yeux, Saïyaman changea d'apparence : ses cheveux perdirent leur couleur doré et ses yeux turquoise, prenant tous les deux une couleur noir jais. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

« Gohan ?! »


	12. La Rupture

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 12 : La Rupture**

Gohan releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux plein de colère de Videl. Il paniqua, la voyant s'avancer vers lui. Elle ne l'avait tout de même pas vu se transformer ? Ce qu'elle fit ensuite confirma ses craintes.

Elle le gifla.

« Espèce de salaud ! »

Gohan tenait sa joue, celle-ci lui faisant plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Videl, laisse moi t'expliquer… »

« Tu t'es bien moqué moi ! » continua-t-elle, l'ignorant. « Je n'arrive à y croire ! Depuis tout ce temps… Depuis tout ce temps tu jouais avec moi ! »

« Je te jure que jamais je… »

« Vraiment ? » coupa-t-elle, plus furieuse que jamais. « Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tu m'as fais choisir entre toi, et _toi_ ?! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je te jure ! Je n'avais rien prévu du tout ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Elle partit en courant, les yeux plein de larmes.

« Videl, attends ! » cria-t-il, lui courant après.

Ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs, qui étaient encore remplis d'élèves, qui regardaient la scène avec attention.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je t'ai dis que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! » cria-t-elle.

« Ecoute ce que j'ai à dire, au moins ! »

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! »

« Mais Videl, je t'aime !! »

Elle se figea, et il en profita pour la rattraper, et l'embrassa. Elle se débattit au début, mais ne put résister bien longtemps, et finit par fondre dans ses baiser. Puis, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et le repoussa de toute ses forces. Elle le gifla une seconde fois.

« Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ça. » dit-elle lentement, articulant bien chaque mot.

« Mais Videl… » fit-il, faisant un pas en avant.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière. « Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Et je te préviens, si tu tente encore ce genre de chose avec moi, je n'hésiterais pas à révéler ton petit secret au monde entier ! »

Gohan la regarda partir, et n'essaya pas de la rattraper cette fois. Il tomba à genoux, désespéré.

« Je l'ai perdu… »

---

« Comment ça, tu veux arrêter le lycée ?! »

Gohan resta impassible devant sa mère, qui était dans tout ses états.

« Tu as très bien entendu. Tu peux me priver de nourriture ou ce que tu veux, je ne retournerais plus jamais là bas. » répondit-il calmement.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Videl ? »

Il grimaça à la mention de son ex-petite amie. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Gohan, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! La moindre des choses serait de me donner une explication ! »

Il soupira, sachant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Videl.

« Elle a découvert que je suis Saïyaman. Et elle m'a quitté. »

« Oh mon pauvre chéri ! » s'écria Chichi, le prenant dans ses bras. « Ça a dû être horrible ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée… » murmura-t-il.

_Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal_, pensa-t-il.

« Bon, c'est d'accord, tu peux arrêter le lycée. » dit sa mère, le lâchant enfin.

Il sourit faiblement. « Merci, Maman. »

« Mais tu devras passer tes examens à la fin de l'année. Et tu iras à l'Université. » commanda-t-elle.

« Je suis obligé d'aller à l'Université ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Bon, d'accord. »

« Parfait ! Maintenant, va étudier. Tu dois être prêt pour tes examens. »

« Oui Maman. »

Chichi regarda son fils monter dans sa chambre, inquiète.

« Mon pauvre garçon. » se dit-elle. « J'espère qu'il s'en remettra. »

---

Mister Satan, qui passait devant la chambre de sa fille, entendit quelque chose d'inhabituelle venant de la chambre de celle-ci. Cela ressemblait à… Oui, c'était bien ça : des sanglots. Sa fille pleurait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il frappa doucement à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il l'ouvrit lentement. Il vit Videl, allongée sur le ventre sur son lit, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur le dos de sa fille, qui se contracta au contact.

« Ma chérie… » commença-t-il.

« Laisse-moi ! » cria-t-elle entre ses pleurs, son cri étouffé par son coussin.

« Ma chérie, raconte à Papa ce qui t'arrive. »

Elle continua à pleurer, ne répondant pas à son père.

« Videl… »

Celle-ci sortit sa tête de son oreiller, et regarda son père avec ses yeux rougit par ses pleurs. « C'est… C'est Gohan… »

Mister Satan fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais ? Il t'a fais souffrir ? »

Lentement, elle hocha la tête. Son père bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ce petit morveux ! Je vais le tuer ! »

« Papa… Laisse… »

« Non, Videl, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Cet espèce de crapule t'a fais souffrir, et je l'avais prévenu ! Je vais le tuer ! »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Videl. « Je t'ai dis de laisser tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Le champion du monde soupira, et se rassit sur le lit. « Très bien. Mais si jamais il croise mon chemin, je te jure qu'il ne sera pas beau à voir. »

Videl sourit faiblement. « Merci, Papa. »

---

« Tiens ? Gohan n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? » demanda Erasa. « C'est pas dans ses habitudes de manquer les cours. »

Videl grimaça à la mention de son menteur d'ex-petit ami. « Il peut crever celui-là, ça m'est complètement égale. » dit-elle amèrement.

« Videl ! » fit Erasa, choquée par les paroles de son amie. « Je sais que vous avez rompu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire des choses pareils ! D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? Je n'avais jamais vu des personnes plus complètes l'une pour l'autre que vous deux. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » répondit Videl.

« Il… ne t'a pas trompé, quand même ? »

« Non. »

« Alors ? »

« Je t'ai dis que ça ne te regardais pas. »

« Oh allez… Tu peux bien le dire à ta meilleure amie, non ? »

Videl soupira, et dit simplement : « Il m'a menti. »

Erasa leva un sourcil. « A quel sujet ? »

« Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Disons qu'il avait un secret, et je l'ai découvert. »

« Okay… » fit la jeune blonde, pas sûre de comprendre toute l'histoire. « Et sinon, comment se passe ton entraînement ? Tu te sens prête pour le championnat ? » demanda-t-elle alors, changeant de sujet.

Videl fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus d'entraineur. « Ça va. »

« Tu te sens capable de battre ton père ? Ce serait bien d'avoir une championne pour une fois. »

Videl sourit, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop… Pourtant Gohan semblait convaincu qu'elle en était capable. Elle secoua la tête, le chassant de son esprit. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à lui.

---

Chichi avait fini toutes ses tâches ménagères, et se reposait maintenant devant la télé. Ses fils étaient en train de s'entraîner pas loin de la maison, ce qui la laissait seule à se relaxer. Une annonce à la télévision attira son attention.

« Cette année, le championnat du monde des arts martiaux promet de grands combats ! » annonça le présentateur. « Le premier prix est de un million de zénis, venez nombreux ! »

« Un-Un MILLION ???! »


	13. Le Championnat

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 13 : Le Championnat**

« Le championnat ? Tu veux que j'y participe ? » demanda Gohan, incrédule.

« Tout à fait. » répondit sa mère, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Mais… Je croyais que tu détestais que je me batte ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est dans ton sang, je m'y suis faite. Et puis, la récompense est d'un million de zénis ! Un million ! Tu te rends compte ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on avait des problèmes d'argents. Si j'avais su, j'aurais trouvé un travail… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu dois te concentrer sur tes études, tu n'as pas le temps pour un travail. Mais un championnat, pour toi, ce sera du gâteau ! »

« Oui mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

Il soupira. « Videl y participe, elle aussi. »

« Oh. » fit-elle, comprenant. « Bah, c'est pas si grave. Tu devras la battre elle aussi, c'est tout. »

Il soupira encore. « Si tu le dis… »

« Parfait ! Le championnat est dans deux semaines ! » dit-elle. « Je sens que la chance commence enfin à nous sourire ! Il ne me reste presque rien de l'argent que m'avait laissé ton père… »

_Je vais revoir Videl dans deux semaines_, se dit-il.

---

Videl reprenait son souffle, regardant les policiers mettre les bandits menottés dans les voitures de police. Cela faisait une semaine depuis sa rupture avec Gohan. Une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu au lycée. Et aussi une semaine que le Great Saïyaman n'était pas apparu. Et bien qu'elle était devenue beaucoup plus forte, arrêter les criminels toute seule n'était pas du gâteau.

Evidemment, tous les journalistes la harcelaient pour savoir ce qui était arrivé au Super Héros, croyant qu'elle savait quelque chose ; après tout, ils étaient 'partenaires'. Mais elle leur répétait qu'elle ne savait rien, qu'elle ne savait pas où il était. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Elle savait très bien où il était : il était chez lui, dans les montagnes, tranquille. Elle avait été tentée de révéler sa véritable identité au monde, mais elle comprenait qu'il veuille garder le secret pour protéger sa famille, et elle ne voulait pas leur imposer ça.

Elle vit des journalistes s'approcher d'elle, et s'envola en vitesse, voulant éviter une autre confrontation, et se dirigea vers son lycée. Au lycée aussi, on lui demandait ce qui était arrivé à Gohan, bien que pratiquement toute l'école avait assisté à leur rupture.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il lui manquait. Terriblement. Il avait beau être un menteur, mais elle l'aimait, ce menteur. Tout lui manquait chez lui ; ses baisers, ses bras, son sourire, ses yeux, son rire, cette manie qu'il avait de se frotter la nuque…

Elle secoua la tête, voulant le chasser de son esprit, et atterrit sur le toit de son lycée. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à lui. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie. Elle décida de penser à autre chose : le championnat du monde des arts martiaux. Elle se demandait si elle serait capable de battre son père. Et s'il y aurait des adversaires valables, pour une fois. Elle se demanda si Gohan serait là, pour l'encourager, comme il l'avait dit…

_Argh ! Arrête de penser à lui !_ s'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle soupira, et entra dans sa classe. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder la chaise vide à côté d'elle. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, et concentra son attention au cours.

Erasa regarda sa meilleure amie avec inquiétude. Il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas bien, depuis sa rupture avec Gohan, même si elle affirmait le contraire. Elle se demandait toujours ce qu'avait bien pu faire Gohan pour que Videl le quitte ainsi, mais ne questionna plus son amie à ce sujet. Elle avait remarqué les yeux rougies de Videl, signe qu'elle avait pleuré, et cela l'inquiétait encore plus. Videl ne pleurait _jamais_. En tout cas, pas depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle devait vraiment aimer Gohan. Quelle dommage que ça n'avait pas marché entre eux deux, ils allaient si bien ensemble…

---

Le championnat. Enfin. Elle attendait ce jour depuis des années. Elle allait leur prouver, à tous, qu'une fille pouvait se battre aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux, que n'importe quel garçon. Elle inspira profondément, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'inscription. Puis se figea, voyant la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était-il au bureau d'inscription ? Il ne comptait tout de même pas… participer ? Il avait pourtant affirmé que ce genre de compétition ne l'intéressait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis ?

Elle se mit à la file d'attente, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. La dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin était une dispute avec son ex-petit ami. Elle le vit s'inscrire, puis se diriger vers sa famille et un groupe de gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle reconnut Bulma Brief, et Végéta, l'homme qui était venu pendant son entraînement avec Saïyaman. Elle reconnut aussi le célèbre joueur de baseball, Yamcha. Décidément, Gohan connaissait pas mal de célébrités.

« Nom ? »

Videl se tourna vers l'homme derrière le bureau d'inscription. « Satan Videl. »

Elle alla à la direction opposé à celle qu'avait prit Gohan et ses amis, soulagée qu'il n'ait pas eu l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

---

Gohan regarda Videl s'éloigner, et soupira. Evidemment qu'il savait qu'elle était là, il l'avait senti. Il reconnaîtrait son Ki n'importe où. Mais il avait fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, préférant éviter une confrontation pour le moment.

« Alors, Gohan, prêt à devenir champion ? » demanda Krilin, le sortant de ses pensés.

« Hein ? Euh oui oui, je suis prêt. » répondit-il distraitement, voyant Videl disparaître dans la foule.

_« Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Tous les participants au championnat sont prier de se présenter au stade, nous allons procéder aux éliminatoires. »_

« Allez, vas-y ! » fit Chichi. « Et t'as intérêt à gagner ! »

« C'est pas comme s'il y avait de la compétition. » dit Bulma.

« Bon allez, salut. » dit Gohan, se dirigeant vers le stade où se dérouleraient les éliminatoires.

Quand il arriva, instinctivement, il chercha Videl des yeux. Il la trouva bien vite, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Décidant que maintenant était un aussi bon moment pour la confronter que n'importe quand, il se dirigea vers elle.

« Salut. » dit-il.

« Salut. » répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que ce genre de compétition ne t'intéressait pas. »

« C'est le cas, mais ma mère est intéressée par la récompense. »

Elle soupira. « Maintenant que tu es là, je n'ai plus aucune chance. »

Il sourit, puis, ne sachant pas ce qui lui prenait, il lui caressa la joue. « Tu es toujours aussi belle… »

Elle rougit malgré elle, et détourna le regard. « Arrête… »

Il retira sa main, et la passa dans ses cheveux. « Désolé. »

Mister Satan entra alors en scène, et fut immédiatement acclamé. Il se mit à faire des stupides poses, pendant que les journalistes prenaient des photos.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait, nous allons maintenant procéder aux éliminatoires. » annonça l'arbitre. « Les seize participants ayant obtenu les plus gros scores à la machine à coup de poing participeront aux phases finales ! Bien entendu, notre grand champion Satan est qualifié d'office, il reste donc quinze places pour les phases finales. Mister Satan, voulez vous nous faire une démonstration ? »

Le champion enleva sa cape, et se concentra. Avec un grand cri, il frappa la machine de toutes ses forces. Un numéro s'afficha.

« Ooh… ! C'est un nouveau record ! Cent trente neuf points ! » s'exclama l'arbitre.

Mister Satan reprit son souffle, faisant le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts alors que les journalistes prenaient encore des photos de lui.

« Bonne chance à tous ! J'espère que vous me donnerez l'occasion de me battre sérieusement ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de retourner dans sa loge.

Tour à tour, les participants frappèrent la machine à coup de poing, rares étaient ceux qui dépassaient les cent points. Enfin, arriva le tour de Videl. Elle se concentra, et frappa la machine de toutes ses forces. Voyant le chiffre affiché, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Deux-Deux cent quarante six points ! » s'exclama l'arbitre, semblant aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Je… J'ai dépassé mon père… » murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'avais dis que tu étais plus forte que lui. » dit Gohan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bon, c'est à moi maintenant. » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la machine.

Il se concentra, mais contrairement aux autres, il baissait sa force au maximum, ne voulant pas détruire la machine s'il ne se contrôlait pas. Il frappa, et grimaça légèrement en voyant le chiffre affiché.

« Trois cent neuf points !! »

Videl fronça les sourcils. Elle était peut-être plus forte que son père, mais elle n'était en aucun cas plus forte que Gohan.

Les participants continuèrent de frapper la machine à coup de poing, puis, un homme qui ressemblait à un robot s'avança, et frappa. La machine explosa. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, et certains participants abandonnèrent la compétition, ne voulant pas ressembler à ce qui restait de la machine.

Gohan plissa les yeux. Cet homme lui semblait familier… De plus, il ne dégageait aucun Ki. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un cyborg ? Il ressemblait assez à un robot… Il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur lui.


	14. Début des Combats

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 14 : Début des Combats**

Le tirage au sort venait de se terminer. Gohan se battrait en deuxième contre un certain Dorian. Videl se battrait en sixième contre un certain Jewel, et Mister Satan se battrait en cinquième contre un certain Van. Il y avait de forte de chance que le père et la fille s'affronteraient au deuxième tour.

L'homme-robot, quand à lui, se battrait en dernier. Il s'appelait Taopaïpaï, et ce nom semblait familier à Gohan, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'il y avait de forte chance que cet homme se batte contre Videl, et il ne la sentait pas capable de le vaincre, malgré tous les progrès qu'elle avait fait.

Le tableau de l'ordre des combats fut affiché au public, et l'arbitre, qui était toujours le même après toutes ces années, annonça l'ordre des combats.

Dans les tribunes, Krilin, Yamcha et Tortue Génial écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Taopaïpaï ?! » s'exclama Krilin. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? »

« Ah oui, je me souviens de lui. » fit Bulma. « C'est pas celui que Tenshinhan avait battu lors du dernier championnat ? »

« Je me demande ce qu'il est venu faire au championnat… » se demanda Yamcha.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » dit Chichi. « Mon Gohan l'écrasera, comme le reste des participants. »

« Espérons qu'il ne tuera aucun participants. » dit Tortue Génial.

« Bien. » fit l'arbitre. « Maintenant que vous connaissez l'ordre des combats, le championnat du monde des arts martiaux peut commencer ! Le premier combat opposera Punter à Mao ! »

Le combat fut rapide, Punter gagnant son combat facilement.

« Et Punter est le vainqueur ! » annonça l'arbitre. « Que les prochains combattants montent sur le ring. Dorian et Gohan ! »

Les deux combattants montèrent sur le ring, se faisant face. Gohan décida d'en finir rapidement, et envoya son adversaire hors ring d'un coup de poing dès que l'arbitre donna le signal de départ.

« Gohan, vainqueur ! » annonça l'arbitre.

« Tu seras mon prochain adversaire. » dit Punter, quand Gohan arriva dans la salle d'attente des participants. « Alors prépare-toi à mordre la poussière. »

Le demi Saïya-jin roula les yeux à sa vaine tentative de l'intimider. « Mais oui, mais oui. »

« Attends un peu avant d'avoir peur. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, ça t'éviterait un séjour à l'hôpital. » continua Punter.

« On verra bien. »

Le troisième combat opposait un certain Killer à Mighty Mask. Il dura plus longtemps que les deux combats précédents, et se termina à la victoire de Killer. Puis vint le quatrième combat, qui opposa un certain Robin à John. Robin gagna le combat après dix minutes. Enfin, arriva le combat tant attendu du grand Mister Satan, qui devrait se battre contre Van. Mister Satan semblait avoir du mal, preuve qu'il ne s'entraînait plus autant qu'avant, mais finit tout de même par gagner son combat.

C'était maintenant le tour de Videl, qui faisait face à Jewel sur le ring.

« Bonjours. » dit Jewel. « Vous êtes très belle. Une aussi belle femme telle que vous ne devrait pas se battre, vous pourriez abîmer votre joli visage. »

Gohan, qui avait entendu ce que disait l'homme blond, fronça les sourcils. _Je rêve, ou il est en train de draguer MA Videl ?_ pensa-t-il. Puis il secoua la tête. Videl n'était plus à lui depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et il devrait se faire à l'idée qu'elle aurait d'autres petits amis, bien que cette idée le rendait malade.

« Ferme-la et bats-toi ! » rétorqua Videl, qui n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'avait dit son adversaire.

L'arbitre donna le signal de départ, et Videl fonça sur Jewel avec l'intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Elle lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage, puis enchaîna avec un coup de genoux à la nuque, l'envoyant hors du ring.

« Videl, vainqueur ! » annonça l'arbitre.

« Et maintenant, qui a abîmé son 'joli' visage ? » fit-elle.

Videl retourna dans la salle d'attente, où l'attendait Gohan, un petit sourire en coin.

« Félicitation. » dit-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Merci. »

Vint alors le septième combat, qui opposa Gaki à Koji. Le combat prit fin sur la victoire de Koji par hors ring. Puis, vint le combat de Taopaïpaï, qui devait se battre contre un certain Yoshi. Le combat dura quelques secondes, Taopaïpaï ayant envoyé son adversaire hors ring en un coup de poing.

« Et voilà le dernier combat du premier tour ! Voici l'ordre des combats des quarts de finale : premier combat, Punter contre Gohan ; deuxième combat Killer contre Robin ; troisième combat, Mister Satan contre Videl ; et quatrième combat, Koji contre Taopaïpaï ! Que les combattants du premier combat des quarts de finale montent sur le ring ! Punter et Gohan ! »

Punter continuait d'essayer d'intimider Gohan, celui-ci ayant décidé de l'ignorer. Ils montèrent sur le ring, et se firent face. L'arbitre donna le signal de départ, et Punter fonça sur son adversaire, tentant de lui donner un coup de poing, mais Gohan l'attrapa facilement, puis lui donna un puissant coup de genoux dans son gros ventre. Punter se plia en deux, le souffle court, et s'écroula.

« Punter est à terre ! Un ! Deux ! Trois ! (…) Et dix ! Gohan, vainqueur ! » annonça l'arbitre.

Le prochain combat opposa Killer à Robin. Après vingt minutes de combat, Killer fut déclaré vainqueur par hors ring. Ensuite vint le combat entre Mister Satan et sa fille, Videl.

Videl était plutôt confiante. Après tout, elle avait fait un meilleur score que son père à la machine à coup de poing. Mais peut-être que Mister Satan n'avait pas frappé de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas décourager les autres participants…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit une voix douce derrière elle. « Tu vas gagner, fais moi confiance. »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Gohan, qui lui souriait. « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« Tu as eu un meilleur score que lui aux éliminatoires, non ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Que Mister Satan et Videl montent sur le ring ! » appela l'arbitre.

« Bon, je dois y aller. » fit-elle.

« Bonne chance. Pas que tu en ais besoin. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis sortit de la salle d'attente, se dirigeant vers le ring où l'attendait déjà son père. Les deux adversaires se firent face.

« Papa, » commença Videl. « Promets-moi que tu te battras à fond. »

« Mais ma chérie, je ne veux pas te blesser. » répondit Mister Satan.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Promets-le-moi, Papa. »

Le champion du monde soupira. « Très bien. »

L'arbitre leur donna le signal de départ, et ils se mirent en position de combat. Puis, Videl fonça sur son père, qui fut surpris par sa soudaine vitesse, et ne put éviter son coup de pied à la mâchoire, qui l'envoya à quelques mètres. Le silence se fit dans le stade alors que le champion était à terre, mais des acclamations s'élevèrent quand celui-ci se releva, bien que difficilement. Il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton, et sourit fièrement à sa fille.

« Tu as fais d'énorme progrès. » dit-il.

Elle se remit en position de combat. « Je me suis entraînée. »

Et le combat reprit. Videl évitait et bloquait tous les coups que tentait de lui donner son père, alors que lui en recevait pas mal. Il était clair que la jeune fille avait l'avantage. Elle finit par envoyer son père hors du ring avec un coup de pied. Le public l'acclamait.

« Et Videl est le vainqueur !! » annonça l'arbitre.

Videl fronça les sourcils. Cette victoire était bien trop facile. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait fait tant de progrès ? Ou bien son père avait-il fait exprès de perdre ?

« Tu étais à fond ? » demanda-t-elle à son père, en retournant dans la salle d'attente.

« Je t'assure que oui ! C'est toi qui es devenue trop forte pour moi ! Je suis fier de toi. »

Videl sourit fièrement, et entra dans la salle d'attente.

« Je t'avais bien dis que tu gagnerais. » dit Gohan en souriant.

« Toi, je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille ! » s'écria Mister Satan. « Tu lui as fais assez de mal comme ça ! Si je m'écoutais je… »

« Papa, arrête. » dit calmement Videl.

Son père serra les poings, fixant méchamment Gohan. Puis il soupira. « Je retourne dans ma loge. » Et il partit.

« Et Taopaïpaï est le vainqueur ! » annonça l'arbitre.

Gohan fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, puis baissa la tête, se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Mister Satan. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais du mal. »

« Ça va, je m'y suis remise. » répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit, puis son visage devint sérieux. « Fais attention, ton prochain adversaire a l'air très fort. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me fait pas peur. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je suis sérieux, Videl. Jure-moi d'abandonner si ça devient trop difficile. »

« Tu es mal placé pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner. » fit-elle, commençant à s'éloigner de lui. Mais il l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Ne sois pas têtu, Videl. »

Elle dégagea son poignet de son emprise, et le fusilla du regard. « Ne me touche pas ! »

Il soupira, la regardant s'éloigner. _Je sens que je vais avoir besoin de Senzu,_ pensa-t-il. _Heureusement que j'ai apporté ceux que m'avait donné Maître Karin, juste au cas où._

« Nous allons maintenant commencer les demi-finales ! » annonça l'arbitre. « Que Gohan et Killer montent sur le ring ! »

Gohan et Killer montèrent sur le ring, se faisant face. Puis, l'arbitre donna le signal de départ, et Killer fonça sur son adversaire, enchaînant coups de poings et coups de pieds, qui furent tous évités facilement par Gohan. Puis, Gohan commençait à en avoir marre, et envoya son adversaire hors du ring en un coup de poing.

« Gohan, vainqueur ! » annonça l'arbitre. « Le prochain combat opposera la charmante Videl au terrible Taopaïpaï ! »

Taopaïpaï sourit méchamment. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se venger de l'humiliation que lui avaient fait subir Son Goku et son fils. En plus, le gamin semblait être attaché à la jeune fille qu'il devait combattre. Il allait la faire souffrir, peut être même la tuer. Après tout, même s'il était disqualifié, il pourrait toujours tuer le gamin plus tard.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait la tuer.


	15. Réconciliation

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 15 : Réconciliation **

Videl et Taopaïpaï se faisait face, et Gohan était de plus en plus inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce combat. Il espérait vraiment que Taopaïpaï finisse le combat rapidement, comme pour ses autres combats, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » fit l'arbitre. « Commencez ! »

Immédiatement, les deux combattants se mirent en position de combat. Puis Videl fonça sur son adversaire, qui évitait toutes ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Taopaïpaï attrapa alors le poing de Videl qui était destiné à son menton, et, avec sa main libre, lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Videl se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de récupérer qu'elle recevait un coup de pied à la mâchoire. Taopaïpaï continua son assaut de coup sur Videl, celle-ci ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser.

Gohan serra les poings, sa puissance augmentant considérablement avec sa colère alors qu'il regardait la femme qu'il aimait se faire massacrer. A chaque coup qu'elle recevait, sa puissance augmentait, n'étant qu'à un pas du Super Saïya-jin.

C'est alors que Taopaïpaï fit tomber une de ses mains, qui fut remplacé par un couteau.

« Faute ! » s'écria l'arbitre. « Les armes sont interdites ! Vous allez être disqualifié ! »

« Je me fous du championnat ! Je vais la tuer ! » s'exclama l'homme-robot.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Gohan, qui se transforma en Super Saïya-jin. Il fonça alors sur Taopaïpaï, qui s'apprêtait à poignarder Videl. Il arriva juste à temps, attrapant le poignet du tueur, puis lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre, qui l'envoya à quelques mètres.

« Hé, » fit Erasa, qui était venue au championnat avec Shapner et quelques amis pour encourager Videl. « Ça ne serait pas le Great Saïyaman ? »

« Mais tu as raison ! » fit Shapner. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines ! »

Sur le ring, Gohan, toujours en Super Saïya-jin, s'était agenouillé près de Videl. Celle-ci était à peine consciente.

« Go… Gohan… »

« Ne dis rien et avale ça. » dit-il, lui mettant un Senzu dans la bouche.

Videl avala le Senzu, puis se redressa, à la grande surprise du public et de l'arbitre. Gohan eut un grand sourire, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Videl ! »

Avec hésitation, Videl répondit à son étreinte. « Mais Gohan, tu vas être disqualifié… »

« Ça m'est bien égale. » répondit-il, la serrant toujours contre lui. « Tu es bien plus importante pour moi. »

« Gohan… »

_Il a risqué de se faire disqualifier rien que pour me sauver… _pensa-t-elle. _Il m'aime vraiment alors…_

Videl vit alors Taopaïpaï foncer sur eux. « Gohan, attention ! »

Le demi Saïya-jin se retourna juste à temps pour attraper le poignet du tueur, l'aura doré autour de lui s'intensifiant.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? » dit-il froidement.

« Je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas tué ! » rétorqua l'homme-robot.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. « Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu veuilles tellement me tuer ? »

« Toi et ton père, vous m'avez humilié ! L'heure de ma vengeance a sonné ! »

Enfin, Gohan se rappela où il avait vu cet homme. C'était quelques jours avant le Cell Game, dans un village voisin. Taopaïpaï était le garde du corps d'un homme qui avait convaincu tous les villageois de construire un abri en cas d'attaque de Cell. Et Taopaïpaï avait pris peur quand il lui avait dit que son père était Son Goku. Apparemment, son père l'avait vaincu dans le passé, et il en gardait un mauvais souvenir.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles me tuer, mais pourquoi t'en prendre à Videl ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que tu tiens à elle, c'est évident ! Et je veux te faire souffrir ! » répondit le tueur.

Gohan serra les poings. C'était à cause de lui que Videl avait été gravement blessé.

Taopaïpaï tenta alors un coup de poing avec sa main libre, Gohan tenant toujours son autre poignet, mais il fut attrapé tout comme l'autre.

« Tu ne peux pas me battre. » dit Gohan.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Le tueur tenta alors un coup de pied, mais il fut bloqué par le genou de Gohan, ses mains étant occupés. Puis, le demi Saïya-jin passa à l'offensive, et donna un puissant coup de pied à Taopaïpaï, puis enchaîna avec un coup de poing dans le ventre, puis un au menton, qui l'envoya dans les airs. Gohan arriva alors à la hauteur de l'homme-robot, joint ses deux mains, et le frappa à la tête avec, le renvoyant à terre, inconscient.

Gohan atterrit sur le ring, et souffla, laissant sa colère retomber, ainsi que sa transformation. Les élèves de sa classe qui était présent au championnat écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Pas possible ! » fit Shapner. « L'intello est Saïyaman ?! »

Gohan se tourna vers l'arbitre. « Je suis disqualifié ? »

« Euh… Il faut que j'en discute avec le jury. » répondit l'arbitre.

Gohan grimaça. S'il ne gagnait pas le championnat, sa mère allait le tuer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arbitre revint de sa discussion avec le jury. « Nous avons décidé de ne pas disqualifier Gohan, car il a aidé à arrêter Taopaïpaï, qui a utilisé une arme avec l'intention de tuer son adversaire. »

Gohan soupira de soulagement. Mais l'arbitre continua.

« Taopaïpaï étant disqualifié, Videl est le vainqueur de ce match ! La final opposera donc Gohan à Videl ! Celle-ci aura lieu dans dix minutes ! »

Videl cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Puis elle vit Gohan retourner dans la salle d'attente, et courut après lui.

« Gohan, attends ! »

Il se retourna. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui. « Je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé. »

« C'est rien Vid- »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Videl sur les siennes, et écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Puis, il les ferma, et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, l'attirant contre lui, répondant au baiser. Après un moment, ils durent s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, et Videl lui fit un petit sourire.

« Merci. » dit-elle doucement, avant de se séparer de lui, et retourna à la salle d'attente.

Gohan resta là, sonné par ce qui venait de se passé, étant toujours sur le chemin qui séparait le ring à la salle d'attente, ce qui voulait dire que tout le monde avait assisté au baiser. Il était perdu. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble ? Ou bien était-ce simplement pour le remercier ? Il fallait qu'il tire tout ça au clair, et suivit Videl dans la salle d'attente. Il la chercha des yeux, et la trouva appuyée contre un mur. Il se dirigea vers elle.

« Videl, pourquoi… ? » commença-t-il. « Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Pour te remercier. Et parce que… » Elle marqua une pause. « J'en avais envie. »

« Oh. » fit-il. « Et… Tu m'en voudras, si je t'embrasse, maintenant ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. »

Il sourit, et lui prit le menton, approchant son visage du sien, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Puis il l'intensifia, l'attirant contre lui, alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux hérissés. A court d'air, ils durent s'arrêter, et Gohan posa son front contre celui de Videl, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il. « Je suis… désespérément amoureux de toi. »

Videl sourit, les yeux toujours fermés elle aussi. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, mais fut interrompus par l'arbitre, qui annonçait le début de la finale. Ils se sourirent, puis, main dans la main, sortirent de la salle d'attente, se dirigeant vers le ring.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Chichi, des cœurs à la place des yeux. « Ils se sont remis ensemble ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas 'remis' ? » demanda Bulma. « Ils étaient ensemble, avant ? »

« Oui, mais elle l'a quitté quand elle a appris qu'il était Saïyaman. » expliqua la mère de Gohan. « Je suis si heureuse ! Mon petit garçon était si malheureux ces dernières semaines… Et ça veut dire qu'il va reprendre le lycée ! »

Sur le ring, les deux combattants se faisaient face.

« Ne me fais pas de cadeau sous prétexte qu'on est de nouveau ensemble, Gohan. » dit Videl.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

« Vous êtes prêts ? » dit l'arbitre. « Commencez !! »


	16. Le Nouveau Champion

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 16 : Le Nouveau Champion**

Les deux adversaires se mirent en position de combat. Videl savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre Gohan, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser gagner sans combattre. Elle fonça sur lui, l'attaquant avec tout ce qu'elle avait, mais il évitait ou parait toutes ses attaques sans paraître y mettre beaucoup d'effort, ce qui énervait toujours autant la jeune fille.

Après un moment, Videl fit un bond en arrière, reprenant son souffle, alors que Gohan ne semblait pas essoufflé du tout. Son souffle retrouvé, elle fonça à nouveau sur lui, tentant de lui donner un coup de pied qu'il attrapa, puis, tenant toujours sa jambe, tourna sur lui-même, et la lança avec l'intention de l'envoyer hors du ring. Mais Videl s'arrêta en plein air, et retourna sur le ring.

« Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Gohan. » dit-elle, se remettant en position de combat, alors qu'il faisait de même.

« Je sais. » répondit-il.

Cette fois, ce fut Gohan qui attaqua en premier, et Videl réussit à éviter son coup de poing, puis à parer son coup de pied, mais elle reçu un coup de genoux en plein ventre, ce qui lui causa de se plier en deux, le souffle coupé.

« Hé, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Gohan. « Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de frapper si fort. »

« Idiot, c'est un combat ! » rétorqua Videl. « Tu n'es pas censé t'excuser ! »

« Désolé. »

Elle roula des yeux, puis se redressa. Elle souffla, puis se mit en position de combat, Gohan l'imitant. Avec un cri de guerre, elle fonça sur lui, l'attaquant une nouvelle fois.

« Cette fille est très douée. » commenta Krilin.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit rêveusement Chichi. « Elle est tout simplement parfaite pour mon petit Gohan ! Oh je vais devenir grand-mère ! »

Sur le ring, les deux adversaires combattaient toujours, Gohan ayant nettement l'avantage, mais Videl se ne laissait pas faire pour autant. Mais elle commençait à fatiguer, contrairement à Gohan qui ne transpirait même pas.

Gohan décida qu'il était temps d'en finir, et disparut soudainement, réapparaissant derrière Videl, puis lui donna un coup de poing dans le dos, l'envoyant hors du ring.

« Videl est hors ring ! Gohan est déclaré vainqueur ! Il est notre nouveau champion du monde ! »

Le public était en délire, acclamant leur nouveau champion. Gohan les ignora, et aida Videl à se relever.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira. « Oui, ça va. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de gagner contre toi, de toute façon. »

L'arbitre s'avança alors vers eux, avec l'intention d'interviewer le nouveau champion.

« Alors, Gohan, quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai dix-sept ans. » répondit-il.

« Incroyable ! Vous êtes notre plus jeune champion dans l'histoire du championnat ! Qui vous a appris à vous battre ? »

« Mon père, et un ami à lui. »

« Puis-je vous demander leurs noms ? » demanda alors l'arbitre.

« Son Goku et Piccolo. »

« Son Goku ?! » s'exclama l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. « Son Goku, l'ancien champion du monde, est votre père ?!? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous avez dit Piccolo ? Le finaliste du vingt-troisième championnat du monde des arts martiaux ? »

« Oui, c'est bien lui. »

« Incroyable ! Pas étonnant que vous soyez si fort, avec ce genre de maîtres ! » Puis il se tourna vers Videl. « Pas trop déçue par votre défaite ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » répondit Videl. « Je m'y attendais, en fait. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se bat ensemble. »

« Je vois. » fit l'arbitre. « Bien. La cérémonie des remises des prix aura maintenant lieu. Que les champions du monde junior et sénior montent sur le ring. »

Gohan monta sur le ring, avec un jeune garçon nommé Kyle qui avait l'air l'avoir dans les treize ans. L'arbitre leur donna à chacun une ceinture de champion, ainsi que le prix de la récompense, chacun un million de zénis. La cérémonie prit fin en même temps que le championnat, et tout le monde s'apprêtait à rentrer chez soit.

« Oh mon garçon ! » s'écria Chichi, serrant fort son fils contre elle. « Je suis si fière de toi ! »

« Maman… Besoin… d'air… » réussit à dire Gohan, qui commençait à devenir bleu à cause du manque d'air.

Chichi relâcha alors son aîné. « Oups, désolée. »

Videl rit à la scène. Gohan se tourna alors vers elle, et lui sourit. Les autres s'éclipsèrent alors, laissant nos deux tourtereaux en privé. Enfin, en quelque sorte, car ils n'étaient pas loin, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Gohan se frotta la nuque. « Alors… Je suppose qu'on se verra au lycée. » dit-il.

« Tu vas reprendre les cours ? »

« Oui… La seule raison qui m'a fait arrêter était parce que ça me faisait trop mal de te revoir après notre rupture. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui caressa la joue. « Je suis désolée… Mais j'étais vraiment furieuse et… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était de ma faute, j'aurais dû tout te dire, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu me rejette en sachant ce que je suis réellement. »

« Ce que tu es ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Gohan soupira, sachant qu'il était temps de tout lui dire. « Allons ailleurs, c'est une longue histoire. »

---

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle l'écoutait parler, et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était ce qu'il disait, l'histoire qu'il lui racontait. Et quelle histoire…

Ils étaient chez Videl, dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. La jeune fille écoutait avec attention tout ce que lui racontait Gohan.

Quand il eut fini, il la regarda avec inquiétude. Il avait vraiment peur qu'elle le rejette maintenant qu'elle savait tout, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de la perdre une deuxième fois.

« Et ben, quelle histoire ! » s'exclama Videl. « Qui aurait cru que je tomberais amoureuse d'un garçon à moitié extra-terrestre ? »

« Alors… Tu n'es pas effrayée ? » demanda-t-il, toujours inquiet.

« Mais non, je n'aurais jamais peur de toi. »

Il sourit, soulagé, et l'attira vers lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte, posant sa tête contre son torse, et soupira de contentement. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué, de ne plus être dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime tellement. » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, le baiser devenant de plus en plus passionné à mesure que leur désir grandissait. Ils commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre, d'abord hésitants, puis devenant de plus en plus confiant dans leurs actions. Leurs vêtements disparurent, et ils firent l'amour pour la première fois cette nuit là, avant de s'endormir, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

---

Chichi était inquiète. Son fils n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Puis elle pensa qu'il devait être avec Videl, et immédiatement son humeur changea, tandis qu'elle commençait à penser à ses futures petits enfants.

---

Quand Gohan se réveilla, il mit un moment avant de réaliser où il était, et avec _qui_. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme endormie de Videl dans ses bras. _Sa_ Videl.

Lentement, la jeune fille émergea de son sommeil, et elle sourit en rencontrant les yeux de son amant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait l'amour la nuit dernière, mais ne regrettait absolument rien. Cette nuit avait été magique, jamais elle ne pourrait le regretter.

« Bonjours, mon amour. » dit-il.

« Bonjours à toi aussi. » répondit-elle. Elle bailla. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Gohan regarda sa montre. « Six heure et demi. Il est encore tôt. »

Videl se lova contre son amant, fermant les yeux. « Heureusement que c'est le week-end. Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à aller au lycée. »

« Ça me rappel, il faut que je me réinscrive. »

« Hmhmm. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Puis une pensée frappa Gohan, et il jura.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Videl.

« Ma mère… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut besoin d'entendre pour comprendre, et elle grimaça. Chichi était sûrement morte d'inquiétude, et elle le tuerait sans doute à son retour.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille. » dit Gohan à contrecœur. « Plus tard j'y retournerais, plus furieuse elle sera. »

Videl soupira, le regardant se lever, et commencer à s'habiller. Quand il eut fini, il se rassit sur le lit, et se baissa pour l'embrasser.

« Je vais essayer de passer plus tard, si je ne suis pas puni. » dit-il.

Elle sourit faiblement, et le regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre.

---

Gohan atterrit devant sa petite maison, redoutant le pire. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer pour expliquer son absence de cette nuit.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, l'odeur venant de la cuisine lui indiquant que sa mère était réveillée et préparait le petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'attendant à recevoir un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête à tout moment.

« Bonjours mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda sa mère, lui tournant le dos, occupé aux fourneaux.

Gohan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se souvint que sa mère lui avait posé une question. « Euh… oui. »

Elle se retourna, et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. « Dois-je m'attendre à avoir des petits enfants bientôt ? »

Gohan s'apprêtait à protester, puis se figea. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais ils ne s'étaient pas protégés cette nuit. Il y avait de forte chance que Videl soit enceinte… Pas que c'était une mauvaise chose ; il serait ravi d'avoir un enfant de Videl. Mais ils étaient si jeunes…

Chichi prit le silence de son fils comme une réponse affirmative, et elle eut un regard rêveur. « Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais devenir grand-mère ! »

« Maman… »

Mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà dans son petit monde. Gohan soupira, et alla dans sa chambre, avec l'intention de dormir un peu. Après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit.


	17. La Demande

**La Vie d'Un Super Héros Lycéen**

**Chapitre 17 : La Demande**

Gohan s'était réinscrit au lycée Orange Star, et volait en ce moment vers celui-ci. C'était son premier jour d'école depuis des semaines. Il était plutôt nerveux, surtout depuis qu'il avait gagné le championnat du monde des arts martiaux, et qu'il s'était transformer en Super Saïya-jin là bas, révélant au monde la véritable identité du Great Saïyaman. La seule chose positive était Videl. Rien que de penser à elle amena un sourire à son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimait, cette fille.

Il atterrit sur le toit du lycée, où Videl l'attendait, et l'accueillit avec un baiser.

« Bonjours mon amour. » dit-il doucement. « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« J'aurais passé une meilleure nuit si tu avais été avec moi. » répondit-elle.

Il sourit, la tenant fermement contre lui. « Et sinon, tu as fais le test ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Et je ne suis pas enceinte. »

« Ah. » dit-il, l'air un peu déçu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air déçu… »

« Ben… Je me disais que ce serait pas mal d'avoir une petite Videl ou un petit Gohan. »

« Mais Gohan, on est trop jeune pour être parent. On n'a même pas encore fini le lycée. »

Il soupira. « Je sais, je sais. »

« Et puis, on a tout le temps pour avoir des enfants. » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il sourit, et l'embrassa encore. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, et durent se séparer à contrecœur. Ils rentrèrent au lycée, marchant main dans la main dans les couloirs. Tous les élèves se retournèrent à leur passage, surpris de voir le champion du monde au lycée, alors qu'il n'était pas venu depuis des semaines. Sans parler du fait qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il était en fait le Great Saïyaman.

Gohan ignora les regards qu'il recevait, et entra dans sa classe avec Videl, lui tenant toujours la main. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, et attendirent patiemment que leur professeur arrive pour que le cours commence, ignorant toujours les regards et les chuchotements.

Gohan s'y était attendu, évidemment. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on découvrait que l'intello du lycée était en fait un Super Héros et qu'il avait gagné le championnat du monde des arts martiaux.

Au cours de la journée, beaucoup d'élèves, et même quelques professeurs, lui demandèrent un autographe. Au début, il était un peu gêné, pas habitué à ce genre d'attention, mais au fil des heures, il commençait à s'y faire. Et puis, Videl était toujours à ses côtés.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils s'assirent avec leurs deux amis blonds à la cafétéria, comme d'habitude.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois le Great Saïyaman. » dit Shapner. « Et que tu aies gagné le championnat. »

« En plus, » ajouta Erasa. « Tu as battu ce type qui ressemblait à un robot si facilement ; même Videl n'avait rien pu faire contre lui. »

« Enfin, c'est logique, avec un père comme Son Goku. » continua Shapner. « Et puis, il n'y avait que Saïyaman pour battre Videl. Même son père a perdu contre elle, et c'est pas peu dire. Après tout, il a vaincu Cell. »

Les deux adolescents bruns se regardèrent, tous deux connaissant la vérité sur le Cell Game, mais ils se gardèrent bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Au fait, je voulais te demander, » fit Erasa. « Comment fais-tu pour changer la couleur de tes cheveux à volonté ? »

Gohan se contracta, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ça sans révéler qu'il était à demi extra-terrestre. Heureusement, Videl était là.

« C'est un truc héréditaire. » répondit-elle.

Cette réponse suffit aux deux blonds, qui finirent leurs déjeuners. La sonnerie annonçant la fin du déjeuner retentit alors, et les quatre adolescents se levèrent, se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, et enfin, la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, signifiant la fin de la journée. Gohan et Videl quittèrent le lycée ensemble, main dans la main.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Gohan. « J'ai dis à ma mère que je rentrerais plus tard. »

« Je ne sais pas. On pourrait aller se balader dans le parc ? » proposa Videl.

Il sourit. « Si tu veux. »

---

Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis que Gohan était retourné au lycée. Et Gohan pensait depuis quelque temps à poser la grande question à Videl. Il avait décidé que ce soir serait le grand soir, et il alla chercher sa petite amie au Manoir Satan pour l'emmener au restaurant.

Ce fut Mister Satan qui lui ouvrit la porte, et immédiatement l'ex-champion du monde fronça les sourcils. Il va sans dire que le fait que sa fille re-sortait avec lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Mais il s'était fait une raison, et laissa entrer le demi Saïya-jin.

« Videl ! Ton copain est là ! » appela Mister Satan.

« J'arrive dans une minute ! » entendirent-ils de l'étage.

Les deux hommes attendirent patiemment que Videl descende, en silence. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, ils la virent descendre des escaliers, et Gohan en resta bouche bée. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle portait une longue robe bleue à brettelle et qui était légèrement décolleté, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et cascadait magnifiquement sur ses épaules, et elle s'était même maquillée un peu.

Gohan la regarda descendre lentement les marches de l'escalier, comme hypnotisé par la vision de rêve devant lui. Enfin, elle arriva devant lui, et rit doucement devant son expression. Cela lui suffit pour reprendre ses esprits, et il sourit.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit-il. « Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude. »

Elle rougit un peu. « Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

En effet, Gohan portait un costume pour l'occasion, et cela lui allait vraiment très bien.

Videl se tourna vers son père. « Au revoir Papa, on ne rentrera pas trop tard. » Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Au revoir ma chérie. Et ne faites pas de bêtise ! »

Videl rit doucement, prenant le bras de son petit ami. « T'inquiète. »

Ils sortirent du manoir, se dirigeant vers la voiture de Gohan. Une fois installés, Gohan démarra la voiture, se dirigeant vers l'un des plus grand restaurant de la ville.

« Alors Gohan, » commença Videl. « Pourquoi cette soirée ? »

« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter ma merveilleuse petite amie au restaurant ? »

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Je sais que tu mijotes quelque chose. Dis-moi ce que c'est. »

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. » répondit-il simplement.

Videl soupira, abandonnant le sujet. Pour le moment.

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, et sortirent de la voiture, la remettant dans sa capsule, puis entrèrent dans le restaurant, où un serveur les conduisit à leur table.

Gohan était de plus en plus nerveux, et n'arrêtait pas de tripoter la petite boite en velours dans sa poche. Ils commandèrent, et un peu plus tard, le serveur arriva avec leurs commandes. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, malgré la nervosité de Gohan, qui, enfin, se décida à se jeter à l'eau.

Il lui prit la main, l'air soudain sérieux. « Videl, tu sais que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je ne me vois pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Alors… » Il sortit la petite boite en velours de sa poche, et se mit à genoux, l'ouvrant, révélant une magnifique bague en or blanc sertie de diamants.

« Oh mon Dieu… » fit Videl.

« Satan Videl, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle resta un moment sans voix, puis, la retrouvant enfin, elle s'écria : « Oui ! Oui, Gohan, je veux t'épouser ! »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Gohan, tandis qu'il glissait la bague au doigt de sa maintenant fiancée. Les gens autour d'eux applaudirent, ayant assisté à toute la scène.

Gohan ignora les gens autour d'eux. Il ne voyait que Videl. Sa future épouse.

---

Gohan jura, luttant pour nouer son nœud de papillon. Mais qui était l'idiot qui avait inventé ces trucs ?

« J'espère que ta mère ne sait pas que tu connais de tels jurons. » dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Bulma, déjà habillé pour l'occasion.

« Bulma ! Aide-moi s'il te plait, ce foutu truc ne veut pas se nouer ! »

Elle rit doucement, et s'approcha de lui, commençant à nouer 'le foutu truc'.

« Alors, pas trop nerveux ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours occupée à nouer le nœud de papillon de son filleul.

« Un peu. » avoua-t-il.

Elle finit de nouer le nœud. « Voilà. »

« Merci, Bulma. »

« De rien. Bon, il faut qu'on y aille. Tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton propre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rit doucement. « Non. Allons-y. »

---

Videl se regarda dans le grand miroir, dans une magnifique robe de mariée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et elle se sentait un peu nerveuse.

« Tu es prête ? »

Elle se tourna vers son père, et sourit. « Oui. »

---

Gohan attendait impatiemment devant l'autel que la mariée arrive. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de calmer ses nerfs.

Enfin, la musique commença, et la double porte s'ouvrit. Apparurent Videl au bras de son père, et instantanément, sa nervosité le quitta, éblouit par la beauté devant lui. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il en avait le souffle coupé, tandis qu'elle avançait lentement vers lui au rythme de la musique. Elle arriva enfin devant lui, et se sépara de son père, lui faisant face.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit-il doucement.

Elle sourit, puis ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre.

« Ne commencez pas sans moi !! »

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix plus que familière qui venait de crier, et c'est avec un grand choc qu'ils découvrirent le propriétaire. Là, devant eux, se tenait Son Goku, dans son éternel kimono orange et bleu, une auréole flottant au dessus de sa tête. Le futur marié fut le premier à se remettre du choc.

« Papa ? »

Le guerrier fit un grand sourire. « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais manquer ton mariage, Gohan ? »

Des larmes de joie se rassemblèrent dans les yeux du jeune homme, qui courra vers son père, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Papa !! »

Chichi fut la deuxième à s'en remettre, et rejoignit son fils et son mari dans leur étreinte.

« Goku ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Oh Goku… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

« Mais… Comment… ? » demanda Gohan, essuyant ses larmes.

Le sourire de Goku s'élargit. « J'ai reçu une permission spéciale pour assister à ton mariage. Je ne l'aurais manqué pour rien au monde. » dit-il. « D'ailleurs, tu devrais y retourner, fiston. »

« Ça me rappelle, il faut absolument que je te présente Videl. » dit le demi Saïya-jin. « Videl, viens que je te présente mon père. »

La future mariée s'avança timidement vers son futur époux.

« Papa, je te présente Videl. Videl, voici mon père, Son Goku. »

« Enchantée. » dit Videl, tendant sa main. Mais Goku la prit dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Videl ! »

**FIN**


End file.
